I Almost Do
by rabbitx14
Summary: This takes place around 'Original Song'. Rachel and Finn are broken up and Rachel finds herself missing one Jesse St. James. When he comes back to Lima, how does Rachel react? What does his return mean for ND? What will the newest female member of New Directions shake things up for everyone? How does it affect Jesse, Rachel and maybe even Finn? **NO LONGER a ONE SHOT**
1. I Almost Do

**I Almost Do**

**Part One:  
Preparing for Nationals**

**Chapter One:  
I Almost Do**

_I heard this song while working on my next chapter of 'We Could Have Had it All' and was inspired. It made me think of St. Berry in season 2. _

_This takes place after Rachel and Finn break up during season 2. Around Original Song. Since the songs they generally perform for the Glee club never make it to competitions, this is how this fits in. The song, I understand, wasn't released at this time but let's just pretend it was, ok?_

_And for those who read WCHHIA... Don't worry. Another chapter is coming very soon! I just had to get this out of my system._

* * *

Our assignments were clear. We had to write an original song and present it to the Glee Club for consideration for Regionals. For me - I wrote a lot of songs that fell flat on their face. I need to find a muse. After an unfortunate encounter with Quinn Fabray I had written an incredible song. One I was exceedingly proud of. As I sang _'Get it Right'_, Quinn looked rather annoyed at me - especially when she saw Finn's reaction to it. Good. She didn't deserve my friendship anymore. Not after what she did to me. Not how she did it - she never had any intentions of helping me or worrying about my feelings. No; she just wanted to make sure I was nowhere near Finn.

The thought that they were together... It really hurt... More than you could possibly imagine, however, it wasn't as bad as I had always assumed it would be. I always knew that deep down Finn and Quinn would find their way back to each other. They want similar things and neither of them care much about passing on this god forsaken town. Me? Well, New York wasn't a dream… It was an inevitability.

That's how Jesse had put it last year. I would be a star and I could never do that here. Sure - Finn and I stood a chance at surviving but if I had to be completely honest - I never saw Finn adventuring into New York. He would make an awesome teacher who would someday take over Glee Club. That's where I saw him. Not only was I getting to New York and being a star an inevitability so was Finn and my demise. We were a teenage dream.

That's not to say I don't love him because I do. He was in many ways a dream come true for me. I will always love him in a peculiar way. Was he my first love? No. That honour was reserved for one Jesse St. James.

On the surface, he was always my perfect match. Our goals, our inspirations, our dreams... Correction, our inevitabilities were the same. We loved the same music, musicals, show tunes... We both wanted to take over Broadway... We just worked together perfectly. We would strive to do whatever it took to be on top and oddly enough - it was that obsession with being on top that drove us apart.

First my whole debacle with _Run Joey Run_ all because of Quinn's pathetic Glist fueling my pathological need to be popular then Jesse's desperate claw back to his rightful place on top of Vocal Adrenaline. I saw the anguish, the hesitation in his eyes before I egged him on - no pun intended. He loved me, I knew that without a doubt but I knew what it meant to be on top. To be the undisputed star. We had both sacrificed each other for the sake of popularity and the limelight.

That came with a price, of course. He went on to win Nationals, becoming the most decorated show choir lead in Ohio history, possibly the United States and eventually made his way to a little place called the University of California Los Angeles. You may have heard of it - it's in Los Angeles. He had contacted me a few times through email, more or less letting me know what he was up too. I never responded though. I was always too afraid of what would come of it if I had. He never apologised or even discussed what happened with our bitter end. He simply wrote to me as if I was a friend he missed dearly; a girlfriend even without actually being his girlfriend. I was with Finn… how could I have ever risked of being tempted to stray from him… kinda ironic isn't it? I still ended up straying from him – with Puck nonetheless.

Maybe that's not why I was so afraid to answer. Maybe I was afraid simply for the fact that with any _'hello' _there's always a chance for Goodbye. The first time I said goodbye to him was torture; I could not imagine even attempting to do it a second time. It would destroy me and my predictions of being like Barba in 'The Way We Were' would become reality. We couldn't have that, could we?

We were now in Glee club. The group song was finished and it was amazing. Tonight, it was the job of our star dancers to come up with an incredible dance routine for it with rehearsals starting heavily tomorrow. Mr. Shue decided to open the floor to us to sing whatever it was we were thinking. It was all the opportunity I needed. I raised my hand and without hesitation, I was given the floor. I had heard this song earlier on my iPod. Jesse always had a closet crush on her, I swear, which would be a perfect explanation as to why her CD's were on my iPod.

I smiled as I recalled the last email. It was rather detailed and made this song just that more appropriate. I stood before my fellow glee club members with my head held high. I was losing the Rachel I had become when I was with Finn and slowly regaining my true self. The girl on her quest to New York. That quest would begin with Nationals this year. Nothing was going to stop me now. For now, though, I was going to express my feelings for one Jesse St. James. I only wish that he could hear this.

"I am going to sing something I don't think I ever have - country," I stated with a confident grin causing mixed reaction from the group.

Quinn looked very amused. "Considering that song you wrote, I think it is safe to assume you'll be doing one of Taylor Swift's pathetic 'he broke my heart' anthems?"

Mr. Shue went to say something to the blonde girl when I silenced him. I shot her a dirty look and locked my eyes with hers. This was becoming a battle with her. She loved trying to use her relationship with Finn to hurt me but I wasn't going to give her that ability anymore. She could have him; I still need some time to heal but I would get over it and move on. I had too.

"No, actually, while I am singing a Taylor Swift song it is neither an angry break up song nor is it directed towards your _boyfriend_," I snapped back. She pursed her lips at me.

"Glad to see you still have a backbone, Yentl." Santana laughed

I nodded at the Latina with a grin. "This song does show how I feel right now though. Puck? If you would?"

Puck stood with a grin and grabbed his guitar, taking a place on the stool beside mine. "Anything for my hot little Jewish American princess."

He began to play a soft melody, signature to Taylor Swift's ballads. I looked at him and smiled in appreciation and took my place beside him.

_I bet this time of night you're still up.  
I bet you're tired from a long hard week.  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
And I bet sometimes you wonder about me._

Jesse often told me about how his dorm room looked out into a gorgeous few of the city. He enjoyed his late nights either watching musicals or at a party. Often made me wonder when he did his academic work. I closed my eyes and remembered how I had first sung this song the night before around three in the morning. I couldn't sleep as per usual. Not with 'get it right' in my mind.

_And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you.  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do,  
I almost do._

Finn was looking at me perplexed and utterly confused while Quinn looked annoyed and not convinced that the song wasn't for Finn.

_I bet you think I either moved on or hate you_  
_'Cause each time you reach out there's no reply._  
_I bet it never ever occurred to you that I can't say "Hello" to you_  
_And risk another goodbye._

_And I just wanna tell you_  
_It takes everything in me not to call you._  
_And I wish I could run to you._  
_And I hope you know that every time I don't_  
_I almost do,_  
_I almost do._

How very true those words are. Anytime anything exciting or big in my life happens my first reaction is to always call Jesse and when things are bad - he's the one I want to tell me it will be all right. Even when I was with Finn. It's always been Jesse for me - just as it's always been Quinn for him. What happened next though - no one was expecting; especially me.

_Oh, we made quite a mess, babe._  
_It's probably better off this way._  
_And I confess, babe,_  
_In my dreams you're touching my face_  
_And asking me if I wanna try again with you._  
_And I almost do._

His voice carried through the room with such a commanding force. Puck smirked and continued to play as I reeled in utter shock. Standing in the doorway, singing the bridge to one personal Taylor Swift song was Jesse. Jesse St. James had returned to McKinley for some unknown reason and he looked absolutely divine. He had on a right black T-shirt, jean jacket, scarf and tight black jeans. Undoubtedly his ensemble - necklaces included, were part of Alexander McQueen's line. Finn's reaction was predicable but he didn't dare to interrupt the song - partially due to Quinn's interference. She seemed to understand now the context of the song. As for the rest of the Glee club... They have mixed reactions. Santana shared a knowing look with Puck that I didn't miss. I would have to talk to them about it afterwards. Mercedes immediately grabbed her phone and began texting, no doubt sending the breaking news to Kurt. Tina, Mike and the rest seemed genuinely happy for me. Tina had always supported Jesse and I, even if the rest of the Glee club didn't.

Jesse was now standing in front of me as I stood with my profile facing the glee club. Our eyes locked as we sang together flawlessly.

_And I just wanna tell you  
It takes everything in me not to call you.  
And I wish I could run to you.  
And I hope you know that every time I don't  
I almost do,  
I almost do._

It was my job to end the song, which I did with as much emotion as I could muster. I apparently did such a good job since a few tears escaped my eyes.

_I bet this time of night you're still up.  
I bet you're tired from a long hard week.  
I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window looking out at the city.  
And I hope sometimes you wonder about me._

The explosions around me started and I didn't care. Puck whispered to me that I did well and said hey to Jesse like they were old friends before taking his seat. Mr. Shue kept the glee club… correction Finn at bay while Jesse and I were lost in our own world. He wiped a tear from my eye and smiled at me. It was a real smile with his eyes full of light and love.

"I do wonder about you, all the time," he whispered softly. "It's good to see you again Rachel. I do believe we have a lot to talk about. Maybe we could go to the auditorium?"

"That's a good idea," Mr. Shue stated before yelling at an irate Finn who was not only yelling about Jesse but now fighting with Quinn while the team watched amused. "You two go ahead. That was beautiful Rachel. Good to see you Jesse."

"As it is to see you," Jesse replied to Mr. S as he ushered me out the door

"Finn, sit down right now," I heard Mr. Shue yell from inside the choir room, "You are hardly in a position to be telling Rachel who she can and cannot be around. Sit down and show some respect."

Finn being yelled at due to his obvious display of jealousy was amusing. I could only imagine how livid Quinn was at the moment. At the moment, I didn't care; frankly, they both deserved it. The walk was silent yet pleasant. There was never any awkward silences between us. Everything was comfortable if not natural for us. With Finn, I always felt like I had to be less Rachel and more... Quinn. The trophy wife is what she would be. Me? I was destined for greater things.

* * *

Once in the auditorium I let out a giggle and ran to the stage. Jesse seemed amused by this but followed behind with grace and poise. I couldn't help but twirl on the stage before taking a spot with my feet dangling at center stage. Jessie's laugh filled the space with so much spirit. He took his place beside me and playfully nudged me.

"This is a different style for you," Jesse noted giving me a once over. "You look like..."

"Quinn?" I finished as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah well…"

"Why did you guys break up?" Jesse asked looking at me pointedly

"When you and I were together… that night we almost _did it_," I began emphasising the point, "He apparently did it with Sanatna. He, however, told me that he was still a virgin. Lied to me about it for months. I found out about it and in anger…"

Jesse laughed, "You made out with Puck, didn't you?"

I blushed, Jesse knew me far too well. It was almost unnerving. I nodded and nervously put my hair behind my ear. "I told him and he broke up with me. Now he's back with Quinn who not only made out with Puck but slept with him, carried his baby and lied to it for months last year. She can be forgiven but me? Nope. I should be surprised but honestly, I'm not. I mean… he lied to me for so long and I'm the only one at fault…"

"He's a child, Rachel," Jesse pointed out before he straightened out. He turned to face me, resting the side of his knee on the stage and held my hands. "Rachel I wanted to…"

"Apologize?" I asked with a grin, "I understand. What you did with Vocal Adrenaline isn't all that far off from what I did with that video. Well… no, the egging was far worse but the reasoning was almost the same. Don't worry about it anymore. I forgave you months ago."

"You have to know it's my one great regret. I traded love for a four consecutive national's title. It really wasn't worth it. For a first, maybe, but a fourth? No. It was a bum deal."

I nodded, I could see the sadness and regret in his eyes, "Is that why you wrote me all those times?"

Jesse sighed and looked towards the back of the autotorium. "I wanted to feel close to you again. I knew you were reading them but I also knew you weren't telling me to go away. I figured as long as you're not telling to go that I always had a shot. I knew you were with Finn, however, I also knew that it would never last."

"Why did you come back?" I asked, taking his hand again, offering him a soft smile.

"I had to watch you, Rachel," he whispered turning towards me again, "When I discovered that you and Finn had met your inevitable demise I knew I had to come back and make things right."

I raised my eyebrow when I realized we were in the middle of a semester. I know Universities let out early, however, it was never this early.

"When do you go back to school?" I inquired knowing this was the only way to ask without seeming suspicious

Jesse ran a hand through his dark hair. He was nervous, something was wrong. "I flunked out. I thought college would be like it was at Carmel. I was in Show Choir for crying out loud! I figured they would hire some Asian to do my science and mathematics classes. While I excelled in my major classes, my general education and elective classes were all zeros. They kicked me out."

My eyes grew wide in shock. I don't know what surprised me more. The fact that Carmel hired students to do school work for their show choir performers or that Jesse flunked out of UCLA.

"What are you going to do now?"

Jesse shrugged. "I know I eventually want to get to New York. I've looked into Juliard and NYADA as well as a few others, however, due to my stellar grades at UCLA, I have two choices. Go back to High School for a year or so and upgrade my classes, do AP courses or go to community college and build a better GPA."

I couldn't hide the obvious disappointed look on my face, no matter how hard I tried. "I suppose that means back to Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline huh?"

Jesse shook his head which, I will admit, surprised me. "No, god no. I would not go back to my parents place if you paid me. They prefer to support me financially from afar and I couldn't agree more with them. I am sticking with my aunt and uncle here in Lima. I am going to go over it and if I can compete with a high school show choir, despite technically graduating than I will see if Mr. Shue will allow me to come here and if I can't then I will attend university here in Lima to up my GPA until I can get to New York."

I was completely stunned. Absolutely shocked, stun and nearly at a loss for words! I'm Rachel Berry, I have never been rendered speechless. Then it dawned on me; something wasn't quite right.

"There's community colleges in New York where you can upgrade, isn't there? I mean wouldn't you want to do that and audition whenever you can?"

He smiled and handed me a nod as he laid his warm hand on my cheek. "Always so observant, Rachel Berry. That is an option, of course, however, you are forgetting one very important point. You're not in New York yet. I told you I wanted to make things right. That would be extremely difficult to do from New York. I would much rather watch you all the time. I have traded love for fame once, I will roll over in my grave before I ever do that again."

I didn't know what else to say. He was willing to stay in god forsaken Ohio until I was ready to make my move to New York. He wanted me and declared his love for me all over. I felt this warmth in my body I had only ever truly experienced with him. I did the only thing instinct told me to do. I leaped ahead and pressed my lips against his as my arms wrapped around his neck. This stunned him, however, not for long. Within seconds, his arms were around me and fireworks went off as he kissed me back.

We stayed like this for a few moments before we finally broke apart. I smiled and laid my head against his shoulder. It was unspoken but it was clear – Jesse was mine and I would forever be his. I knew whatever he decided would not go over well with the other members of the Glee club, particularly my co-captain but I didn't care. This was where I belonged. Jesse mumbled something about getting back to the Glee club as he helped me get up. We walked off the stage together and towards the doors with our hands together. Just as we neared the exit leading into the McKinley halls Jesse finally broke the silence.

"So, what are you doing for prom?"

* * *

_There ya go! The song is 'I Almost Do' by Taylor Swift._

_I have chapter 20 of WCHHIA about 50% done so it should be up soon. _


	2. The New Girl

_As per popular request, I have continued the story! I have lots planned for it!_

_I will be updating WCHHIA in the next few days so be on the look out for a new chapter. I hope you guys like it!_

_EDIT: I fixed the page breaks; they didn't go in properly the first time I posted it . problem fixed. Should be less confusing!_

_As you all may have heard... another fandom has lost a great actor and wonderful man..._

_RIP Paul Walker._

* * *

**Part One:  
Preparing for Nationals**

Chapter Two:  
The New Girl

It was official. The New Directions were going to New York for the Nationals competition. The team had pulled together with original songs and not only defeated the fan favorite Warblers but Sue's Aural Intensity team to take home the first prize trophy. The team was now safe from being taken away from the school. The glee club wasn't any higher on the social ladder at McKinley quite yet, even so, the slushy attacks had ceased. Rachel believed it had a lot to do with Jesse's presence at the school.

As it turned out, Jesse didn't flunk out of college. He had actually lost his place at UCLA due to the fact that the student who was hired by Shelby came forward after Jesse won an award about an essay that depicted why Show Choir was a waste of school funding. He had given Shelby the wrong assignment to be handed in and his teacher had sent it in for consideration. As a result, the school not only expelled the Asian student but revoked all of Jesse's credits for the classes that the student did for him. He was now left to do two years' worth of classes. He decided to settle into McKinley and be a part of their glee club. He also decided, however, to step out of the spotlight most of the time and give someone else a chance to shine. He was just happy to be there with Rachel.

He performed with them at Regionals, however, he remained in the background for the entire length of the performance. It killed him not to push Finn of the stage and do his solos. He reminded himself that he played no role in the composition of the song plus he came so late into the preparations that he felt he didn't deserve a spot. With regionals behind them, the group began to prepare for Nationals.

Mr. Schue had decided that the group needed to work on their dancing skills. This ultimately resulted in Rachel getting her nose broken by Finn, accidentally of course. Jesse was irate by the incident and if it wasn't for Puck and Mike's quick reactions, Finn would have ended up with one of his own.

Three days had passed since the incident and Rachel was standing in front of the Glee club to finally state her plans for a nose job. No one seemed to be thrilled by this, especially Jesse.

"You cannot be serious," Jesse said in disbelief. "Why on Earth would you even consider it? You're absolutely beautiful the way you are now."

Rachel sighed. The whole thing would have been easier with Jesse on her side. "I told you. The doctor said..."

"The doctor is an idiot!" Jesse exclaimed angrily

"Jesse's right," puck agreed. "When I see the girls at the temple after their sixteenth birthdays, they always look different. Sure it's easier to make out with them but they're not hot anymore."

"This isn't about being hot, Noah," Rachel stressed. "It could..."

"I don't want to hear it, Rachel," Jesse snapped standing up. "I won't stand by you and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life and you dated Finn, so that says something.

"You wanna go, man?" Finn said standing up, meeting Jesse's eyes. "I've really had enough of your insults."

Jesse stood up, showing no fear or intimidation of the taller teenager in front of him, "If it wasn't for your utter lack of talent, we wouldn't be in this position and my girlfriend wouldn't be considering getting a bloody nose job!"

"Finn, Jesse," Mr. Schue shouted as Mike and Puck pulled the teens back to their seats, "Sit down, now."

"Let's be honest for a second shall we? This has nothing to do with Rachel's voice and everything to do with Finn and Quinn." Santana said from her usual perch

"Really Rachel?" Jesse exclaimed in disbelief, "I thought we were passed this bullshit. Apparently not."

"Jesse, we need you here, storm into my office if you must." Mr. Schue said receiving a nod from Jesse.

Jesse stomped dramatically into the office, ignoring Rachel's pleas. He slammed the door and threw himself onto the new couch that had just been put into it. He was really furious. This was clearly Rachel's obsession with trying to be Quinn. He had been convinced that Rachel was over Finn. Now he was left second guessing everything. Maybe being at McKinley wasn't a good idea. He would never go back to Carmel but perhaps Dalton was an option. He wasn't entirely surprised when Rachel came into the office.

"I think I made it clear..."

"Jesse... This isn't about just Quinn. She's just the symbol of everything I will never be. Perfect." Rachel said with a defeated tone.

Jesse rolled his eyes and sat up to look at Rachel. He lifted her chin and locked their eyes. "She's Pretty. That's it. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You're the perfect one. Last year this would have never bothered you like this. What happened to you?"

Rachel shrugged, shaking her head sadly. "The whole time I was with Finn I felt like I needed to be more like Quinn. That if I wasn't then I'd never keep him. I attempted to embody her in every way."

"Losing yourself in the process?" Jesse asked her softly. "Listen Rach, I love you. Every bit of you. You need to get that fire within again and bring back that piece of you that is the star. Let's start by throwing out this horrid binder alright?"

Rachel smiled with tears in her eyes. "You really think I'm perfect?"

"I'm not worthy of you, Rachel Berry," Jesse said simply, helping Rachel stand. "I never will be. I'm a very lucky man to have you."

Rachel sniffled. "You're sweet."

"Epic romance remember?" Jesse grinned as he kissed her forehead. "Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone I'm sweet alright? Let's just keep it between us."

Rachel laughed and nodded. "All right. I can do that."

Jesse wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the office and over to the garbage where she threw the binder into the trash can. Cheers filled the room and the majority of the Glee club ran down to give Rachel a hug. Lauren, Quinn and Santana stayed in their seats. Quinn looked annoyed, Santana looked bored and Lauren looked proud of the small girl. Finn walked over and sighed as he looked at Jesse.

"Thank you, for whatever you said to her." Finn offered Jesse his hand. "I'm glad she found you again. You're obviously good for her."

Jesse gave Finn his famous smile and shook his hand. "Glad you finally figured that out, Hudson. However, maybe this small peace offering is a good thing. We aren't really friends. We never will be."

Finn grinned and nodded back. "Of course. Teammates?"

Jesse pursed his lips together. "Mmm. Professionals. Now if you excuse me, I have a girlfriend to escort to the auditorium. I suggest you do the same."

With that, the boys went to their respective girlfriends and as a group, the members of new direction headed to the auditorium. Upon arrival, they came face to face with a tall, fit teenage girl with brown, red, blue and pink hair. She was standing centre stage, obviously waiting. The glee club was suddenly curious and interested. Rachel was so curious that she didn't notice Jesse tense up as she pulled him to a seat.

"May I help you Miss...?" Mr Schue asked calmly

The girl beamed. She truly was stunning. Her blue eyes were bright like Jesse's and she had all the right curves. She was wearing designer clothing like Jesse, Rachel knew that much. She had an obvious alternative style. She was wearing a pair of right black jeans, a black T-shirt with a skull in the centre. What surprised Rachel was the running shoes on her feet. They were simple and likely chucks.

"Please just call me Ashleigh for now. I would like to audition for New Directions. I am not looking for solos. I just want to dance." The girl replied with a smile. "I know it's late in the season but I'd really like a chance."

"Um... Sure. Let's see what you can do." Mr. Schue said and nodded towards the stage as he sat in a seat beside Rachel and Jesse. He noticed the look on Jesse's face but let it go for now.

"Um.. I know this seems strange but could I borrow Jesse St. James for this?" The young woman asked, obviously slightly uncomfortable.

The entire group looked at Jesse with questions. He simply shrugged and headed to the stage after giving Rachel a kiss. He got up on stage and started talking in hushed whispers to the young girl. Rachel noticed the resemblance between them simply shrugged it off. Sam and Puck appeared to be entrapped by her, as was Finn much to the dislike of Quinn. Without a word, Jesse and Ashleigh got into position and the opening for 'Another one bites the dust' began to play. Ashleigh sang lead while Jesse filled in for her. She was an amazing singer, very easily able to give Rachel and Jesse a run for their money. What truly got the team, however, was how the dance they did was exactly the same as the one Vocal Adrenaline did the year before during their funkification. It was modified of course but they were both flawless. It was clear that Ashleigh had been on stage with them that day. When it ended, the two stood together with smiles on their faces. Jesse hugged the girl then jumped off the stage and headed to Rachel who looked confused beyond belief. Jesse just smirked at her.

"Well Ashleigh, that was remarkable." Me Schue said with a grin

"I knew he was up to no good!" Finn yelled as he jumped from his chair. "She's from vocal adrenaline. They're here to make us look like fools!"

"I was in Vocal Adrenaline, yes," the girl said rolling her eyes at Finn's outburst and folded her arms across her chest. "But no, neither Jesse nor I are spies. I left VA because I was in a situation where I had to move. This is my school district. I'm a legit student here."

"Well, welcome..." Mr. Schue started

"You can't be serious, Mr. S," Mercedes yelled, "How do we know this isn't some trick?"

"Finn, Mercedes, enough," Mr. Schue snapped. "Welcome to the new Directions, Miss Ashleigh.."

Ashleigh made a smirk that Jesse made famous. "St James."

The group, Rachel included, gasped. Rachel turned her head to Jesse and pleaded for answers.

"She's my younger sister," Jesse explained. "I'm impressed, young one."

She jumped off the stage and offered to shake Rachel's hand. "You must be a Rachel Berry, Jesse doesn't shut up about you. And see Jesse? I told you I could get in without name dropping."

"Jesse's your guardian, isn't he?" Sam asked softly

"Yes. We live my aunt and uncle but he's been appointed my guardian by my father," she responded as she let her hair out of the ponytail. "I promise you all I'm not a spy or a spotlight stealer. I like dancing far more than anything. Vocal Adrenaline is best known for their dance routines, right?"

The group nodded in agreement. Jesse put his arm around her shoulder. "She choreographed them. Mix her talent with Brittany's and Mike's and you guys will be unstoppable."

Puck rolled his eyes and approached the girl and extended his hand. "Welcome to the team. Now about we get to work?"

At long last, something everyone could agree on.

As it turned out, New Directions were asked to perform at prom, something everyone was excited for. Everyone spent the day going over options for their performances. It was also clear that Mr. Schue had wanted to focus the club on self-love and acceptance. They were set to perform _Born this Way_ in the auditorium as a way to end the week. When Friday rolled around, everyone piled in with white t-shirts on. Each with a word that describes something they hate about themselves. With Kurt back in the mix, everyone was beyond excited. Ashleigh and Kurt hit it off instantly, which was no real surprise. Rachel and Ashleigh were trying to find a middle ground with one another. Rachel mostly didn't understand relationships between brother and sister and was adjusting to how close they appeared to be.

Jesse, Rachel, Kurt and Ashleigh entered the auditorium together. Ashleigh was on her brothers back, while Rachel held his hand as well as Kurt's. Once in the auditorium the group listened to Mr. Schue's spew about the week and got into place. Rachel stayed on the sidelines and watched due to Drs orders. Jesse and Ashleigh waited for the curtain to open and revealed their shirts as the song progressed. Ashleigh's said bulimic, was seemed to be a bit of a shock to some people while Jesse's said 'Curly Hair'. This made Rachel roll her eyes – she had suggested miva to which he turned down with distain.

Following the performance, Ashleigh heard an argument developing backstage. It was between Quinn and Finn, though Ashleigh couldn't make out what. She just shrugged. From what she saw was that Quinn was quite moody and jealous. Ashleigh figured it probably had to do with Finn congratulating her on her bravery with her shirt.

"Hey Ash," it was Jesse. "Rach and I are heading to the house to watch Funny Girl, want to come?"

Ashleigh closed her locker and groaned. "No thanks. I'd rather shoot myself in the foot. I have my group tonight. I'll be home for dinner tonight. Then we can watch something we all agree on. Or I'll Justus's around on my computer while you torture me."

Jesse laughed softly. "Alright. See you at dinner."

Jesse met Rachel at her locker and frowned, she looked upset. He turned her to face him and without a word, he kissed her passionately. Neither of them cared who was watching. They were lost in their own little imaginative world. When Jesse finally broke the kiss, he gave Rachel a grin.

"What's wrong?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

"I was thinking about nationals," she admitted. "We should probably do original songs again or a mix. With these new regulations, it's intimidating. Our sets our generally simple so that leaves us a lot of time to perform."

"We will work it out," Jesse said kissing the crown of her head. "Want to brainstorm some ideas tonight? Would that help?"

Rachel smile and nodded. "Yes. Very much so. Thank you."

"Thirty minutes allotted to each team, this includes set up and clean up," Jesse said as he summarized the new rules in front of him. "Groups should display a variety of different styles with at least one ballad."

"And there are now individual awards," Rachel pointed out. "Which I am naturally after. It's a bunch of changes."

"Show choir has grown a lot," Jesse said simply. "It's become the varsity sport of the arts. I for one am happy to see it! Even so it means more seriously untalented groups to suffer through."

"We would want fifteen to twenty minutes of performance, wouldn't we?" Rachel asked again

"That would seem best," Jesse agreed. "One ballad is a must. We need a variety of styles which gives you guys an upper hand. The versatility of New Directions is remarkable. We will need a chance to showcase the best dancers. So maybe some kind of dance or hip hop song. Usher or JT have always been great artists to use. We used them a lot to hone our dancing skills."

Rachel nodded writing down the idea. "That would give Santana, Artie and Mercedes a chance to shine on vocals. We need something rock for Finn and maybe Ashleigh? Even you but your voice is more versatile than Finn's."

Jesse nodded. "Puck can do rock well too. Ashleigh would be the unexpected part for any rock. Girl can go from Barbra to Pat in seconds."

Rachel just grinned. "Something inspirational. Judges love that."

"Original song," Jesse pointed out. "Pull out something like losers and you're golden."

Rachel nodded, she was excited about nationals. Maybe this year they could pull it off. Their team was exceptionally talented. There was certainly no denying that. Vocally they were the best now that Jesse was with them however their dances lacked a lot. Hopefully now with Ashleigh at the helm, they'll could change that.

"Is Ashleigh a good dance teacher?" Rachel asked quietly

"Yeah, amazing." He replied. "She's one of the best. Think Finn could use the help?"

"Considering my broken nose, yes," Rachel laughed. "I think even I could use some pointers. She made you look like an amateur. That's a difficult thing to do."

Jesse smiled slightly. "I have an idea to help figure out songs for nationals and really dive into the diversity?"

-GLEE!-

* * *

"Alright guys, this week we are going to have a little competition." Mr. Schue said as he walked into the room. The group seemed excited by this idea. "I am going to pair everyone up. You and your partner will work on not only a song of your choice for nationals but a dance routine as well. The winner will be selected by myself, Miss Beiste and Miss Pillsbury."

The group members nodded. "Rachel and Jesse."

"Figures," Quinn said rolling her eyes

"Tina and Mike. Mercedes and Kurt. Puck and Santana. Ashleigh and Finn..."

"What?! Mr. Schue I really don't think this is fair!" Quinn shouted angrily. "Man hands and Asian number one get to be with their boyfriends but I don't?!"

"Quinn, sit down," Mr. Schue snapped. "Ashleigh is one of our best dancers. She could really teach Finn a lot."

"I agree with Mr. S," Finn said quickly. "The better dancer I am the better it'll be for everyone. It's only one assignment Quinn."

Quinn groaned in frustration and sat in her chair. "Fine. Who am I with?"

"Sam," Mr. Schue replied. "That leaves Brittany with Artie."

"I opted out," Lauren said quickly. "I will help with the judging. Odd numbers. It's best this way."

"Lauren is right," he agreed. "Rules are simple. Keep it PG and that's it. The Sky is the limit. Wait. There is one simple rule. No ballads."

Jesse and Rachel nearly fainted at this. Ballads were their specialty and would be their claim to fame in this assignment.

"We have our ballad, an original song at that," Mr. Schue said with a smile. "Finn wrote a beautiful song called _'Pretending'_. He and I are working out the music and once that's done we will show you guys. It really is quite remarkable. It's a beautiful ballad about loving someone and not wanting to pretend that those feelings don't exist anymore..."

Quinn smiled proudly at her boyfriend. "I request to sing this with him."

"Rachel is," Mr. Schue said quickly

"With Jesse?" Quinn asked confused. "That's not fair to Finn considering it's not..."

"I will be singing it with Rachel," Finn whispered knowing what was about to happen

"What?!" Quinn yelled. "Why would you write a song about us and sing it with her?!"

"Probably because it's not about you and Finn," Jesse said with a smirk. "It's probably about Rachel."

Quinn's eyes burned with rage as she turned to her boyfriend. "Is this true?"

Finn sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, it is."

Quinn slapped Finn in the face and stormed out of the room with Sam behind her. Finn looked guilty while everyone else had mixed reactions. Rachel felt bad for Finn, as did Ashleigh. Jesse seemed happy simply because it was a chance for Rachel to shine. The rest just looked torn.

Groups quickly formed to begin work on the assignment. Finn walked over to Ashleigh completely intimidated by her. She was sitting in her chair in the corner listening to music when he came over. She looked up and smiled at him. She could scarcely conceal her attraction to him. It was no mystery why so many young women wanted him. She was glad she was getting to work with him.

"So hey," Finn said nervously. "Do you just want to pick something or what?"

Ashleigh smiled, "how about we come up with something together?"

Finn looked confused and almost shocked. "Really?"

She just laughed and nodded. "Yes really. I'm not a control freak like those two over there. Nor am I a perfectionist. I am however a tough instructor. But work hard and I promise you'll blow everyone away with your dance moves."

This time Finn smiled at her. "Really? That's so awesome! Well alright. What ideas do you have?"

The two of them spent the remainder of the rehearsal going over their ideas. It was heavily focused in rock which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. However, Ashleigh's mind was taking a different direction.

"They're expecting us to do rock," Ashleigh said. "That's also your comfort zone. Let's step outside of that. How about we meet up at your place after my floor hockey game, unless you want to come watch?"

Finn's eyes lit up. "You play floor hockey? That's freaking awesome. League?"

Ashleigh laughed at his enthusiasm. "No. Pick up. If you have some gear you can join in. Ten dollars buy in."

"I am SO in," he exclaimed as the bell rang. He followed Ashleigh towards their lockers. "Let me grab my stuff at home. Meet me there in say twenty or so? We can get some food and hear your ideas after the game?"

Ashleigh smiled flirtatiously at Finn and nodded. "I will see you in twenty. Quinn is coming over here and she doesn't look thrilled. Good luck."

Finn sighed and nodded at Ashleigh and watched carefully as she left. He really believed she was gorgeous. She wasn't a typical beautiful like Quinn or exotic like Rachel. She was model or actress pretty with curves he had never appreciated before. He was fascinated with her eyes, soft and inviting. He was brought back to reality when he heard Quinn behind him. He was not in the mood nor did he have the time.

"Why did she just say she will you say in twenty?" Quinn snapped with her arms folded across her chest

Finn rolled his eyes. "I am going to a pick up floor hockey game with her than we are going to work in the assignment."

Quinn looked at him like he had grown a second head. "So you have a date with her?"

"What?! No!" Finn said as he took a book out of his locker. "She invited me to take on a sport I enjoy and she's my partner for the glee assignment. Don't be like this Quinn."

"Be like what? First you write a song about Rachel and now you're going on a date with Ashleigh?" Quinn screeched. "If you go, you and I are done. You are coming to my place and we can make out."

"Quinn you're being ridiculous. I love you," Finn started, turning to his girlfriend. "Ashleigh is new around here and frankly, not many chicks in sports are into guys."

"Do you think she's hot?" Quinn sniffles, holding back tears.

"She's beautiful, sure but..." He started

"Beautiful? You always referred to me as hot to Rachel or your friends..." Quinn was now visibly upset but she took a deep breath. "All right. I get it now. Let's go to my house and we can have sex."

Finn raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. "As tempting as that is I can't Quinn. It isn't about the sex. You need to trust me."

"I'm serious Finn... Do not go with her." She sneered through tears

Finn closed his locker and kissed her cheek. "I'll pick you up from school in the morning, alright?"

Quinn slapped him hard across the cheek. Again. "We are done, Finn Hudson."

Finn's jaw dropped. "What? Why?! Because I want to go do something I enjoy? I've spent every night we have been back together with you. I need some me time to simply relax. Now you're leaving me because of it? That's just swell Quinn. I'm done."

With that Finn walked away. Jesse and Rachel looked out from behind the chaos.

"Poor Finn," Rachel whispered, leaning against Jesse's locker. "He's a good guy. He doesn't deserve that."

Jesse raised a brow inquisitively. "Maybe. I don't like the way Ashleigh looks at him though. I may have to draw lines with him."

Rachel smacked Jesse's chest. "No you won't. Just leave her be. Finn won't do anything stupid, right? You made mistakes too."

Jesse frowned at her. "That's my baby sister."

Rachel kissed him passionately. "Yes it is. She's a big girl now. She can make her own choices."

"I hate it when you're right," Jesse mumbled as he kissed her again, "Ideas for songs? I need my mind off the thought of my sister liking Finn."

Rachel laughed and held his hand as they headed to the auditorium, "You know, it could be much worse. She could like Jacob…"

"I would lock her away in a nunnery." He said gravely as he held open the door to the auditorium. "I was thinking about our talk in Glee Club earlier… I think show tunes are something they are expecting. We need to do something they don't expect. I have an idea, I want to know what you think."

Rachel smiled and looked at him with wonder, "What were you thinking?"

Jesse jumped onto the stage, "I would have to ask Mr. Schue if we can group up. I can't pull off what I want to do but Ashleigh could. We would require all four of our voices as well."

"Well, what's your idea, Jesse?" Mr. Schue asked walking out from backstage with a stack of papers.

"It's a mashup of epic proportions." Jesse said with a slight smirk. "If we pull it off, we would win Nationals, guaranteed."

* * *

"Pass the fucking puck!" Ashleigh shouted at one of the guys

Ashleigh passed the ball and was oblivious to the guy charging at her as she passed it to Finn who scored effortlessly. The guy slammed into Ashleigh, sending her into the ground, hard. Finn had little time to celebrate as he heard the commotion. Without a word, he speared into the guy and punched him.

"What the fuck is your deal man," Finn shouted as he was pulled off the mid-twenties guy. "You know this is no contact."

The guy stood up with a smirk, holding his jaw. He shook his head at Ashleigh and began to walk out of the playing area. "Slut had it coming."

Finn considered going after him, fury burning within him, however, he knew it was probably best that he didn't, considering Nationals were so close. He pulled away from the guys standing guard on him and rushed to Ashleigh's side. She was holding onto her right knee, cursing up a storm.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked, brushing some hair from her face, "Your knee… do you need to go to the hospital?"

Ashleigh nodded painfully, "Yes, please. I can't move it."

"I can call an ambulance…" Finn said quickly, moving to get up

"No!" Ashleigh exclaimed, "We can take my car. Nathan, can you help him?"

"Yeah, of course," Nathan said as he approached Ashleigh

"If you can grab our stuff, I will carry her," Finn said picking Ashleigh up bridal style. Nathan nodded and grabbed their bags and sticks. "You're going to be alright, I promise. I am so sorry I didn't see that guy."

She shook her head, "Don't be. He will get what's coming to him though. Andrew is an ex of mine. He's not even supposed to be here."

Finn nodded, half understanding. "Bad breakup?"

Ashleigh nodded, "Very. I'll call the police from the car. I have a restraining order out against him. He's the reason I am in Lima."

Finn froze and stared at the young woman in his arms. "Do I have to rip him apart?"

"No, cave man," Ashleigh laughed. "Jesse might though. Heck, I suppose he'd even let you help. I usually prefer to have the cops deal with it. He didn't merely come near me, he attacked me. He's in trouble and a lot of it."

Finn hesitated moving as Nathan nudged him towards the car, "Finn, this is Nathan. He's my gay boyfriend. Nathan this is Finn…"

"Your new boyfriend?" Nathan asked with a grin as he threw the suitcases into the trunk of the range rover.

Upon hearing that, Finn smashed his head off the top of the door in surprise, making Ashleigh burst out laughing. "Careful would you? I think one of us in the hospital is enough for the night."

Finn actually blushed. "Can you get your seat…"

"Yes, I can do my seatbelt," Ashleigh said slightly annoyed and turned toward Nathan who was leaning against the open door. "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's a team mate… Glee club, remember?"

"Oh!" Nathan cried out, watching Finn climb into the driver's seat. "Mr. Gorgeous with the bitchy blonde ex-cheerleading girlfriend."

Ashleigh turned three or four shades of red, "I never said that…"

"Ex-girlfriend," Finn whispered, starting the car with a smile, "Are you coming with us, Nathan?"

"I'll follow behind," he replied, closing Ashleigh's door. Ashleigh opened the window and let Nathan give her a kiss on the cheek. "See you there Mr. Gorgeous with the bitchy ex-cheerleading ex-girlfriend!"

Finn smirked and watched in the rear-view mirror as Nathan headed to his car. Ashleigh slipped on Finn's hoodie that had been in the back seat, since she was only wearing a pair of short shorts and a T-shirt and it was still a little cool at night in Ohio, and pulled the hood over her head, trying desperately to hide in the shirt. With Nathan in his car, Finn pulled out of the parking spot and worked his way out of the parking lot.

"So, you think I'm gorgeous, huh?"

* * *

Jesse ran into the hospital with a panic, Rachel follows behind. He looked around frantically until he saw two police officers standing outside of one of the emergency treatment rooms. He ran to the room and showed his license to the police officers before sliding into the room where Ashleigh was sitting on a bed with her knee in a brace, crutches at her side as she talked to the doctor. Finn was standing to the side of Ashleigh with his arm on her shoulder, expressing support for the position. Jesse immediately pushed Finn and got into his face as best he could despite the height difference.

"I leave her with you for a night and you let that bastard near her?!" Jesse shouted, only to be pulled away lightly from Rachel

Ashleigh rolled her eyes, "He didn't know, Jesse. I never told him about Andrew and before you try to rip his head off you should thank you for knocking Andrew to his sorry ass. If it wasn't for Nathan and Mike, he probably would have beat him to a pulp."

Jesse looked at his sister then to Finn and nearly pouted, "Very well."

"Jesse…" Rachel said with a slightly harsh tone

Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Thank you, for helping my sister. I don't have to thrash you… yet."

"Dr. Nadel," Ashleigh said obviously annoyed, "This is Jesse St. James, my older and seriously over protective older brother and his girlfriend Rachel Berry. Jesse, Rachel, this is Dr. Nadel, the on staff sports doctor."

"In situations such as these, it is not always a bad thing to throw an over protective brother," Dr. Nadel said shaking Jesse's hand. "She is going to be alright. She has to stay off it completely for a day and then she can use the crutches as little or as much as she needs."

"We have our National Show Choir competition in eight weeks, will I be okay to dance for it?" Ashleigh asked, her voice trembling

The doctor smiled, "Of course. I suspect you'll be on your feet completely in a few days to a week. It's a minor sprain. You're very lucky indeed. Good luck with your competition and take those painkillers if you need it."

The doctor left the room, leaving the four of them alone. Jesse immediately wrapped his arms around his sister as Finn stepped to the side. Rachel looked up at Finn and gave him an appreciative look, which Finn smiled at in response.

"What did the police say?" Jesse asked, sitting beside his sister on the bed.

"He is being charged for breaking the restraining order and assault," Ashleigh replied simply. "He was being picked up tonight. He is probably also getting in shit for breaking parole."

"He'll go away for a long time," Jesse said simply. "I hope."

"His dad being a judge never helps," Ashleigh sounded defeated. "I just want him to stay away from me."

"I know," Jesse whispered, "Finn, Puck, Mike and I will make sure he comes nowhere near you anymore, alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, can we go home now?"

Jesse smiled and kissed her forehead, "Of course we can. Finn, would you mind…"

"Of course not," Finn smiled, "Do I need to carry you again?"

Ashleigh laughed, "No, I think I am alright to use these stupid things. Wouldn't be the first time."

The four of them made their way outside in a comfortable silence. When they made the cars, Jesse helped his sister inside the vehicle. Once she was inside, he leaned against the open window and ruffled her hair.

"I need you to do something," Jesse said getting into the show choir mode. "Mr. Schue is allowing the four of us to work together on the assignment. I have an idea that is absolutely brilliant but it's going to take your magic of mashing. I can handle simple mashups, but not this. Interested?"

"Would it win Nationals?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow

"Guarantee it," Jesse said with his patent smirk. "If we pull this off this will blow even my flawless and legendary Bohemian out of the water."

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Ashleigh, this is brilliant," Rachel said sitting on Ashleigh's king sized bed listening to the song Ashleigh had created. "I had no idea you could do anything like this."

Ashleigh blushed, "It's a hobby really."

"What is your plan after high school?" Rachel asked, curiosity in her voice. "You would make an incredible DJ."

"Oh god no," Ashleigh laughed as she took a sip of her water, seemingly focused on something in the distance. "I want to just coach Glee clubs, honestly. I love the creative aspect of it. Stardom isn't my thing. I will leave that with Jesse."

Finn studied her carefully, lost deep in thought. He admired what she had created. She was talented and knew whatever club she met with her talent would be destined for greatness. He rose and made his way over to where Ashleigh was sitting on her couch and sat down with her, resting his hand on the back of the couch.

"This really is amazing," he concurred. "There's no way the Glee club won't eat this up. But aren't we supposed to do a dance to this?"

Ashleigh beamed, "You have a lot to learn about dance, Frankenteen."

"Even a slow song can make a massive impact with the right moves," Jesse explained. "If anyone can pull it off it's that young lady beside you."

She looked up at her brother and smiled. "I would like to start if you don't mind, considering we don't have much time."

Concern spread across Finn's face, "Is that such a good idea? I know you're okay to be off your crutches but… dancing?"

"I'll go slow and simple," Ashleigh said, "Now help me up. You can be my support."

Finn looked over at Jesse who nodded. Finn helped her up and she walked to the centre of the room and leaned against Finn. Jesse started the music over and stood in front of her, awaiting instruction. Rachel and Finn watched the siblings, intrigued at how they communicated with one another.

"I want this done in two different ways, I want a group choreography which will be done by the solid dancers in the group… Mike, Brittany, Santana, Puck even Quinn if she can manage it." She said simply, "The rest will be done by us. We will record the group choreography and play it on the large screen in the auditorium when we perform this part live. The group dance will be too difficult to do when we're singing. Restart it."

Rachel walked over to the computer and restarted the song. She wrapped her arm around Jesse's neck and placed his hand on her waist and began to direct him. It was obvious that the singer's component was very close with a romantic aspect to it – even if it was a heart breaking one.

The group persisted in their rehearsal extensively over the next few days. They claimed the last performance due to the complexity of it. Finn spent the week helping Ashleigh with her classes and the two developed a really good friendship, something Quinn wasn't taking well at all even though she had little problem flirting and throwing herself at Sam throughout the week whenever she got the opportunity. The Glee groups each took their turns displaying their songs and routines. Mercedes's and Kurt predictably did a Beyoncé song. Puck and Santana impressed everyone with a Jazz/rock routine. Brittany and Artie made a creative stab at Nelly's Ride with me and Just a Dream mashup. Quinn and Sam performed an over sexualized version of "Right Round" by Flo-Rida. Everyone was shocked and pretty much speechless. Mr. Schue on the other hand looked furious.

"Quinn, Sam – What on Earth was that?" Mr. Schue yelled, "That kind of behaviour at Nationals would have us disqualified. Whose idea was it?"

Sam pointed at Quinn with no hesitation, "Quinn, Mr. S. She thought we needed to be daring."

"Da… daring?!" Mr. Schue yelled in disbelief. "There was nothing daring about that. It is vile filth. Quinn, does this have to do with Nationals or with Finn?"

Quinn looked slightly hurt at his name but shook it off and smiled, "There's nothing wrong with flaunting what you have Mr. S. I'm sure Santana and Brittany could agree with me."

"While I agree with flaunting it," Santana stated, "parading around like a stripper practically humping trouty mouth is not something I would do for Nationals."

"Santana is right," Jesse agreed. "Sexuality is a beautiful thing but this is for Nationals. You want to win than this is not how to do it. The judges would see it as completely inappropriate and vulgar. That would be like kissing someone on stage in the heat of the moment during a competition!"

"Quinn, I am disappointed in you, sit down. I will be talking to you after practice," Mr. Schue snapped. "If it wasn't so close to National's, I would suspend you. The rest of you are dismissed. Finn, Rachel, Jesse and Ashleigh go tomorrow, I can't wait to see what you guys come up with."

The group quickly dispersed. Jesse and Rachel walked hand in hand out of the choir room while Ashleigh sat in her chair, in obvious agony. Finn was at the doorway when he noticed Ashleigh wasn't with him. He turned around and saw Ashleigh in her chair and ran over to her, ignoring the looks from Quinn that he was getting.

"Need some help there, Ash?" Finn asked gently, crouching in front of her. "You've been pushing yourself too hard."

Ashleigh laughed painfully, "It's worth it. I just need to get through tomorrow and then I can take it easy for the weekend."

"Bad movies and video games," Finn said as he helped Ashleigh stand up and wrapped his arm around her waist to help her walk; she was limping really badly. "It's going to be an amazing weekend!"

Ashleigh laughed, "Yeah, no doubt. I'm super stoked. I am going to kick your butt in zombie modes."

Finn opened Ashleigh's locker and shook his head, "No way. I will so own you."

"Talking about zombies again?" Jesse asked from behind Ashleigh, "I swear you have some sort of sick fascination with them. Admit it, you just want Norman Reedus to come and rescue you."

"I will neither confirm nor deny that," Ashleigh laughed as she put a book in her locker and took another one out. "You guys ready for our last rehersal?"

"Actually," Jesse said looking at Rachel with a mischievous grin. "We have it perfected. Even Frankenteen is looking semi human when he dances. I was thinking…"

"Actually, I was," Rachel said, shooting Jesse a look, "I was thinking that to celebrate the awesome work we have all done this week we should go out and have a good time tonight. Maybe grab some food or get a movie or something."

Ashleigh groaned loudly. "And spend more time with the miva? Do I have to?"

"I'm offended!" Jesse said dramatically, "Then just dinner. You have to eat. What you do afterwards is entirely up to you."

Ashleigh sighed and looked at Finn, "Will you be joining in this torture fest? Please don't leave me on my own with these two. They might try and force me into a flash broadway performance."

Finn laughed and walked with the three of them out of the school, "I don't know, I think you'd be pretty awesome at it."

Ashleigh pretended to faint dramatically into her brother's arms, "Oh no. I've caught the plague. I must go home and wither away in peace."

The group laughed and Finn gave Jesse a look before picking Ashleigh up and throwing her over his shoulder. Ashleigh screamed and tried wiggling her way out but quickly realized it was mute point. Ashleigh had never been more thankful that she hated wearing skirts than at that moment. The foursome found their way to the two range rovers and each climbed into their respective ones. Finn had been driving Ashleigh's the past week since she wasn't feeling up to it yet and the rover was far more comfortable than the truck while Rachel and Jesse took Jesse's rover. Immediately after getting into the car, Rachel and Jesse began to play various show tunes to sing along to while Finn simply put on the local rock channel and the two sat in silence.

"Do you think she's suspicious?" Rachel asked as the first song came to an end

"Naw," Jesse said with a grin. "They have plans this weekend. Something about video games and movies or something."

Rachel laughed, "She really is a lot like him, isn't she?"

"Only she can dance better," he teased, "She likes him and he has been a big help to her this week. Frankly though, I am going to be so happy when it's just you and I again. I miss our alone time. This weekend will be a blast though."

Rachel beamed, "Oh yes it will be! My dads are out of town so we can take over the living room and watch every musical we own and maybe even go see a show at that cute Akron theatre you're always telling me about."

"That could be fun. Do your dads know I'll be there?"

Rachel scrunched her face, "I haven't had that talk with them yet. They know you're back and they know that you're in New Directions. I think they know considering I've been talking non stop about rehearsals and how cute Ashleigh and Finn are… but we haven't had the official 'I'm dating Jesse again' conversation."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Yeah, I know," Rachel sighed and leaned over to kiss him as they stopped at a red light. "I'll talk to them tonight, sound good?"

Jesse nodded with a grin, feeling accomplished. "Yes. Perhaps we should invite them to dinner with us?"

Rachel shook her head, "I don't want to make things awkward for Finn and Ashleigh although my dads would love your sister. Where are we going anyway?"

"This incredible Chinese food place I know of," Jesse replied turning onto a side street, "we, however, have to stop at the St. James manor for a bit. It's still a tad early for dinner. It'll give us a chance to just hang out and relax alone for a bit."

Rachel nodded, "I'd love that. Think the two of them will find something to do?"

"Zombies."

* * *

"Finally!" Rachel said, throwing herself on Jesse's bed, smiling as her face buried into the soft fabric. "We get to be alone for a while."

Jesse laid down beside her and kissed her passionately. The kiss was heated and it was full of wanting and longing. It had been far too long since they had the chance to lose themselves in each other like this. Jesse has gently positioned himself over Rachel's upper half and continued his assault. Rachel pushed him away and scooted up to the pillow then pulled Jesse down with her. The mood changed quickly. The two of them laid side by side, sharing light kisses full of love and soft touches. This was the epic romance Rachel had always envisioned. It was gentle and romantic yet sensual and erotic at the same time. Rachel was still a virgin, even so, she knew deep down it wouldn't be the case for much longer. She had always hesitated and was nervous when the thought of intimacy with Finn but with Jesse it just seemed natural.

"Jesse?" Rachel asked softly, her voice almost a whisper

"What is it, my love?" Jesse whispered back, kissing her forehead. "Is everything alright?"

"Do you ever think about… doing it with me?"

Jesse chuckled and brushed some hair out of Rachel's face, "Of course I have but I know you're not ready. I also know that when you are you will let me know. Until then, this is all I ask. I was an ass to you before about sex. I used to think sex was just something you do for fun but you've helped me realize it's a good deal more than that. Sure, I've had sex more times than I would like to admit but do you know what?"

"What?"

Jesse looked at Rachel in the eyes and held her hand to his heart, "I've never made love to anyone. I've never opened my love up like that for anyone else. That will be for you and for you alone. You will be the first to have me in that way and I know you'll be the last."

Rachel's eyes lit up, "You really think we will be together forever?"

Jesse shook his head, "I don't think so. I know we will. You complete me, Rachel. When I didn't have you… I felt like my world didn't make sense. I still had my music and performing but I was missing something."

"What were you missing?" Rachel asked quietly, looking up at him

"My other half, my twin flame, the only other person in this world who is a bigger drama queen than me…" Jesse gave her an Eskimo kiss then leaned his head against hers as he lifted her hand to his heart and locked eyes with her. "I was missing you."

Tears pooled in Rachel's eyes, "I love you, Jesse St. James."

Jesse kissed her tenderly, "I love you too, Rachel Berry."

* * *

There ya have it. The next chapter is going to be awesome! I hope you all liked it! Ashleigh, in this story, would be portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence.


	3. Rolling in the Deep

_Here we are with chapter 3! I am happy to get this finished and edited all up. I still make mistakes so bare with me. The ones that will be on my WordPress site will be heavily edited, hence what is taking so long with that. But it will be available soon. As will my deviantart account. I will be accepting commissions for fanfiction banners once my WP is up so look out for that :)_

_The rules used for Show Choir Nationals is based on the Canadian Rules. I haven't entirely decided if I will do the separate divisions that we have here (Art schools, non-art large ensemble, non-art small ensemble). I may just leave it as one big but the rest will be pretty much the same. It's seen on the website 'showchoircanada nationals / guidelines. So it's not as crazy as it actually sounds._

_It's Prom, so it's based around that episode. ND gets another new, expected member to balance things out. There's drama... of course. It's Glee after all!_

* * *

**Part One:  
Preparing for Nationals**

Chapter 3  
Rolling in the Deep

The music ended and the four looked like they were on fire. The auditorium exploded in cheers. Mr. Schue clapped enthusiastically. Jesse and Rachel embraced with excitement while Ashleigh and Finn shared a look. Brittany and Mike looked enthrall by the dance sequence that played behind the four on the screen. Even Quinn looked impressed by the piece. She threw a genuine smile as she clapped for her teammates.

"Finn, buddy!" Puck exclaimed giving his best friend a man hug. "Who knew you could actually somewhat dance?! That was amazing."

Finn laughed and wrapped his arm around Ashleigh's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "It was all her, man. She's busted my ass this week. I don't think I have ever been pushed that hard before."

Ashleigh beamed. "It wasn't easy. My brother wasn't lying when he said he danced like a zombie that had to poop."

Jesse spun on his heels and sir pressed his laugh while Rachel lectured him and the group shared a laugh. Finn lowered his head in defeat and shot Jesse a look that could kill.

"Well the good news is I think everyone can agree we found our second song for Nationals!" Mr. Schue said receiving a cheer from the group

"Only one more to go after Finn's ballad?" Mercedes asked. "An original right?"

Mr. Schue looked at the group critically. "The rules were changed this year. It's now the rule for all future competitions regardless of level. We are now required to hold a thirty minute set with set up and tear down included."

There was a collection of disbelief and arguing. Mr. Schue knew this wouldn't go over well with his club. He tried to get the group to calm down the best he could while the St. James siblings and Rachel seemed un phased by it.

"It's really a good thing," Ashleigh suggested knowing the drama queen couple would be terminated by the group. "It affords us the opportunity to choose four to five songs that really display everyone's talent. Yes it's going to be a lot of work for everyone but it will be worth it. To be the first team to win Nationals with the new intense rules? That would be amazing."

The group quieted down listening to the girl. What they weren't expecting though was the voice from the back of the auditorium.

"I am for one stoked for it!" The voice belonged to Blaine.

Kurt squealed in delight as he moved to his boyfriend who was noticeably out of his warbler's uniform. He wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Ashleigh looked up at Finn for answers as Jesse did to Rachel.

"That's Blaine," Finn responded in a whisper. "That is Kurt's boyfriend. He goes to Dalton. He's the head warbler."

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed loudly as he let go of the hug. "What are you doing here...? And not in uniform?"

"Well..." Blaine started as Mr. Schue came up the aisle.

"Guys, say hello to your newest member of the new directions," Mr. Schue said with a grin. "Mr Blaine Anderson."

"Surprise!" Blaine exclaimed as the group celebrated.

Rachel squealed and ran off the stage to join in, as did Finn whole the St. Berry siblings stood on the stage together. They vaguely remembered who he was from word of mouth but neither had the opportunity to meet him before. The two shared their own conversation while everyone settled down. Ashleigh's knee had begun to scream at her so she opted to sit down on the edge of the stage. As the excitement died down, Finn noticed the young girl sitting on the ledge and helped her off and to a chair, Jesse following close behind. Blaine took this as an opportunity to introduce himself.

"Hey!" He said happily as he extended his hand to Ashleigh. "You must be Ashleigh, the female St. James sibling. I have heard such wonderful things about you. And that performance? Kurt was telling me that you did the mashup and choreography for it?"

Ashleigh blushed, brushing some of her dark hair to the side. "It was Jesse's idea. I just helped execute it."

Blaine turned to face Jesse. "Ah yes, Jesse St. James. Show choir legend and quite the topic of gossip around here. It's such a pleasure to meet you. The Warblers idolize you."

"Don't feed the ego," Rachel said with a laugh. "Never feed his ego. It makes him arrogant."

"You mean more than normal?" Ashleigh asked with a small laugh.

"Precisely."

Rachel went to say more but was cut off my Mr. Schue who was all about business. Something they were not used to in the least.

"Now that we are officially a balanced team, we need to get focused on Nationals. We have a lot of ground work to do. We have two songs as it stands now." He started and for once, all the glee club members were listening "we keep our set simple. We will have the band slide out our usual steps before our set. I want us to focus on talent. The set will be almost the entire thirty minutes which will challenge you all. You must come off that stage looking like you could do it again if asked.

"We have a lot of work. That first set will be crucial. We are there with a lot of schools. We have to stand out." Ashleigh noted. "Twenty schools. That's all that is making it to Nationals. First performance is at nine in the morning with the last being at eight-thirty."

"Artie," Mr. Schue said, "I want you and Mercedes to find something with some hip hop or R and B. Something we can all dance to. Brittany, you will handle choreography. Quinn, Santana and Mike, you get to pick out something. Again something we can move to. Blaine, Kurt and Sam, give us something fun. Something almost warblers. The rest of you, the closing number. Original song."

"What about if we make it into showcase?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious

"Original songs when possible," Mr. Schue responded, "However, over next week, please feel free to let me know when you have something to submit for consideration. After next Friday, there will be no more considerations and the remainder of the numbers will be selected by me."

Everyone seems agreed on that. There was still one pressing matter and that was their ballad. Finn had been reconsidering it for the last few days, however, he knew it was something Mr. Schue felt good about for Nationals. It was done, ready to be delivered. He had been feeling the anxiety about it all day and honestly, he wasn't sure as to why. He realized he didn't have much in the ways of feelings for Rachel anymore. He wasn't concerned all that much with hurting Quinn's feelings because he knew the damage had already been done. There was nothing he could do about it though. It was enough to drive him crazy.

Mr. Schue invited the former couple to the stage and introduced their song with much enthusiasm. He decided it was best to block his mind and just perform. With one look at Rachel, he knew she was experiencing it too. This was a little awkward for her, without a doubt. She was very much in love with Jesse and here she was singing a love song with her ex that had been written for her. She knew where Finn now stood with her, as did Jesse.

They went through the song expertly. Right away, they could tell the Glee club truly loved the song Finn had written. This filled Finn with a vast deal of confidence and pride. Jesse watched Rachel from the seat beside his sister and was beaming. He was transfixed by Rachel, and admittedly, he was jealous that Finn was singing a duet with her but he thought it was remarkable all the same. As the song reached the bridge, before when the remainder of the Glee club would join them on stage, Ashleigh had enough. With her hood up and tears in her eyes, she tore out of her seat and took off out of the auditorium. Finn hesitated stopping, however, looks from Rachel suggested otherwise. He knew he had to remain professional despite what had just happened. The song wrapped up and the group broke into applause. Jesse shot Rachel a look only to nod in agreement. She knew Jesse needed to be there for his baby sister. Everyone gathered around Finchel, offering praise and discussing how it was going to be singing it on stage in New York in front of such a large crowd. Outside the auditorium was another story all together.

Ashleigh was at her locker tearing her books from her locker and stuffing them into her bag. She was visibly upset and nervous. Jesse knew why but he also knew that considering his sisters' past, it wasn't something she was about to admit. He watched her with concern, not daring to say anything. He rested on the locker beside her and gave her a concerned look.

"Want to tell me what is going on, kiddo?" He asked softly, coming closer

"Nothing," she lied, "I'm fine. I am simply overwhelmed by everything with Andrew and my knee and nationals and everything. I just need some sleep."

He could see through her with ease. "Finn's song was surprisingly well written. Don't you think?"

This struck a nerve but she kept her best show face on, "It was wonderful. Just be careful."

Jesse looked at her perplexed, "Why would I need to be careful?"

She threw her purse over her shoulder and with tears in her eyes she began to walk towards the doors of the school but reluctantly gave up. She turned to her brother and have him an absolutely heartbroken look. "Finn, he still loves Rachel. I don't want to see you get hurt if she decides she still loves him. We are St. James', Jesse. Don't forget that, ever. Love isn't in the cards for us."

With that, she bolted out of the school without a second glance. He sighed heavily and leaned against the locker. He knew how Rachel felt about him. He knew nothing was going to come in-between them, especially Finn. His heart broke for his little sister who had become terrified of the mere concept of having feelings for anyone. She was being utterly irrational and they both knew it. Rachel and Finn on the other hand would never understand how she feels about everything. They never witnessed the hell that the young girl had gone through just months prior to coming to McKinley.

Rachel and Finn found Jesse and headed over to him with obvious concern in their eyes. Without hesitation, Jesse grabbed Rachel and kissed her with everything he had. Finn simply coughed and turned away, giving them some privacy. This surprised Jesse… a lot. Ordinarily he would have thrown some sort of fit.

"Did you see where Ash went?" Finn finally asked sadly

"Yeah, she went home," Jesse said with a somber look. "She wasn't feeling well. Wanted to go home and get some rest, ya know?"

Finn nodded then grinned. "I hope she feels better for prom. I wouldn't want her to be sick in bed for it."

Jesse laughed, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend and pulling her close. "She hates proms or any event like prom. I mentioned it to her a few days ago and she said she would rather not go. Apparently it's going to be boring and she is convinced she won't get a date. Thus, she is playing the anti-prom card so that she doesn't need to go. She's very complex."

"It appears to run in the family," Finn mumbled. "I'll give her a call tonight and see how she's feeling. Maybe I can convince her to play some Zombie's tonight or tomorrow."

"Finn," Rachel said slowly and carefully. "Tomorrow night is prom."

His eyes bulged out of his head. "Are you serious? Oh shit. I got to go guys, I'll catch you later."

With that, Finn Hudson was gone. Rachel and Jesse shared a look. Rachel laughed lightly at the situation.

"Do you suppose he has gone to ask her?" Rachel asked him curiously

"I hope not," he muttered only to produce a dirty look from Rachel, "What? I don't particularly like the guy. I tolerate him because my sister likes him and because… well… you. If I had my way I would throw him in a Dumpster and ship him somewhere far away. Don't look at me like that."

Rachel just rolled her eyes. "You're something else. What did you think of the ballad?"

Jesse sighed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as they walked towards the exit. Mr. Schue had dismissed the group and Jesse just wanted to get as far away from the school as he could for the rest of the day. With Prom tomorrow, he knew everyone would be busy preparing for the event. He was surprisingly excited about the prom. He never went to any of his when he was in Carmel. He found them utterly pointless but now they had a purpose. He knew they meant the world to his girlfriend and he would do anything to make her smile.

"It was an amazing song, I cannot deny that," he said as he threw his bag into the back seat of the car after opening the passenger door for Rachel, "I'm just not sure I am entirely comfortable with you and him singing it. He wrote it with a lot of love…"

Rachel turned Jesse's head to face hers and looked at him with intense eyes. "I love you, Jesse. Finn knows this and you know he likes your sister. He's looking to move on from both myself and Quinn."

"People don't move on that fast," Jesse muttered as he turned the car over. "I am concerned that he is going to hurt my sister."

"You know, I could step down and…"

"No," Jesse snapped as he turned onto the main road, "That is your solo. Ashleigh would never, never do it! Remember the situation with the mash up? She was refusing to sing anything. We had pretty much threaten a strike."

Rachel sighed and leaned into her seat. "I know. I just don't know. Maybe all it needs is time? She is acting like she wants to keep him as a friend. Maybe she can grow to trust him from there?"

Jesse smiled and kissed her hand, "That's why I love you. You're beautiful, ridiculously talented and smart."

"I was thinking of another idea for prom, I know it's last minute but I was thinking that in order to help Sam we would do a Prom on a budget with Mercedes' and Sam. According to Sam, Finn is in because of the whole not going with Quinn thing," Rachel said, slightly too fast, "I know it's not ideal but…"

Jesse beamed, "I think that's a fantastic idea. Could be very fun. What is that like dinner at Breadsticks and all that?"

"Yeah, with everything going on with Sam. When I told Mercedes about it she was in love with the idea and Sam was excited."

"This was your idea?" he asked with smile, "You really are amazing. Do you know that? I'm so up for that."

"Really? Yay!" She shouted and clapped her hands and grabbed her phone to text Mercedes. "This really is going to be the best prom ever!"

* * *

"No way in hell," Ashleigh asked as she dried her hair, staining the towel with the blue dye she had put into her hair an hour ago. "It's not happening. I am not going to prom. I am not doing the stupid dress and all that."

Jesse groaned in frustration, "You have too. It's like prom on a budget. You can even recycle a dress or something. Wait… do you even own a dress?"

Ashleigh threw her towel at him and laughed, "No, I don't actually. Prom isn't my thing, you know that and besides, you have Rachel, Sam has Mercedes. What am I going to do? Go it alone? Yeah, not happening."

Jesse threw himself onto his sister's bed and watched as she walked out of her bathroom in a pair of nightmare before Christmas pj pants and a shirt that said 'For the Horde' with designs obviously from the World of Warcraft Game.

"You know Finn is a part of this, right?" Jesse said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Ashleigh looked like she was considering the idea for a moment before she turned away from her brother and grabbed a hair clip from her vanity her mom insisted she have, obviously flustered. "Why would I worry about that?"

Jesse just rolled his eyes. "Well, he is your friend isn't he? You don't want him going alone now, do you?"

There was a knock on the front doors, preventing Ashleigh from answering, which she was thankful for. Rosalie, one of the members on staff and Jesse's former nanny answered it. She quickly called for both of the siblings. Ashleigh reached to grab her sweater off her bed since her tank top didn't leave much to the imagination and followed Jesse through the hallway and down the stairs into the grand entrance way where Rachel and Finn waited for them. Rachel squealed at the sight of her boyfriend and ran up to kiss him. She had a dress bag in her hand and was obviously here to get ready for the prom that started in a few hours' time. She stood beside Jesse who stayed by the stairs, watching his sister and his rival. Finn was holding a suit bag and looked slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ashleigh," Finn stammered. "You know how there's the whole prom on a budget and I was thinking we could go to it together. As friends of course."

Ashleigh wouldn't admit it but her heart sank at the dreaded 'f' word. She put on her best show face and nodded, allowing her distain for the social event show. She liked Finn – a lot. She was going to have to accept that it was what he would always be. She knew she shouldn't be upset by it considering it was how it usually played out for her.

"It would appear I don't have a choice," she shot her brother a look. He grinned at her, giving her another hug. "I hate prom and I won't wear a dress. But I'll survive. Blue hair and all."

Finn glanced up at her hair that was pulled into the clip and smiled. "Oh, it is blue. Did you just do that now? It's actually pretty badass. That will totally make a statement at prom and hey! My tie is blue."

"There you go," Rachel said excitedly in an effort to lighten the tense mood in the air. "You'll match. Now how about we ladies disappear into her room for a little while to get ready, shall we? Sam will be here with Mercedes at any time. You three can find some way to entertain yourselves, I'm sure. I'm sure there's some sort of sports on right now."

Jesse groaned and looked at his girlfriend with a pleading look. "But I detest sports."

"Jesse, be a team player, would you?" Rachel said it firmly

"Or how about you, Jesse and Mercedes get ready while I watch sports with the boys?" Ashleigh asked in hopes of escaping

"I like that idea!" Jesse agreed immediately

"Uh huh," Rachel laughed as she dragged the younger St. James towards the stairs. This was the first time Finn noticed that the two girls were almost the same height. "You're coming with me. You need to get ready."

"I hate you," Ashleigh murmured to Rachel as she reluctantly followed the girl up the stairs.

Jesse and Finn shared a look with one another before turning their attention back to the young ladies. Although they were more or less the same height, the weight and size difference was obvious. Rachel had always been a very petite girl. Her slender, tone body had always been alluring to Finn. However, Ashleigh's body spoke to him in ways he couldn't understand. She had curves in all the right places and was extremely fit. He often wondered how she managed to maintain the natural sexy curves that she had while being as fit as she was. The girl could dance for hours and not get tired. All he knew was that he couldn't wait to find out how she looked for prom. In a way, he was kicking himself in the ass for referring to prom as a 'just friends' thing. It wasn't what he really wanted but he also didn't want to get rejected or ruining what was one of the closest friendship he had ever had with anyone besides Puck. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

The hours seemed to have crawled by for Jesse. He was sitting in the 'man cave' his dad had built a few years ago with the biggest television screen any of them had ever seen and watched some College football. Jesse wanted to shoot himself initially however, as the hours passed by he seemed mesmerized by the comradely that football seem to bring to the young men. He quickly then established that he was suffering from an extreme break and would have to discuss this further with his shrink.

Upstairs, Ashleigh stood in her walk-in closet digging through her never ending supply of clothing looking for something specific. Mercedes and Rachel on the other hand were transfixed by her set up. Even a little jealous. They both made mental notes of items they wouldn't mind stealing from the young woman.

They were due to leave in twenty minutes time. Rachel's pink dress made her look divine and Mercedes looked to die for in her purple gown. There was a steady stream of cursing and flying clothes coming from the closet until Ashleigh found what she was looking for. She found a pair of black dress pants and black spaghetti strap shirt that sat just below the belt line on one side and dangled past her knees with a v. Her makeup was kept simple with minimal eyeliner, mascara and smoky eye shadow. Her hair was down and straightened. When she decided she was too dressed up, she grabbed her leather studded jacket from the closet and threw it over her shoulders. When she walked out of the closet, the two other girls looked at her in disbelief. Mercedes went on a tirade about how she couldn't wear it to prom as Rachel disappeared into the guest room Jesse told her about earlier in the evening. She grabbed the dress bag from behind the door and walked into Ashleigh's room with it. Without a single word, she handed the outfit to Ashleigh and sat elegantly on one of the many chairs in Ashleigh's room.

There was more arguing but reluctantly, Ashleigh gave in. Her dress was picked up at a local store her brother knew about and fit the bill for what was required of them for their prom on a budget. It had a hot pink strapless sweetheart neckline fitted bodice with a large, tutu style skirt in hot pink and black. The skirt was slightly shorter in the front and longer in back. This dress screamed Ashleigh. She smirked and agreed to wear it along with a pair of black studded high heel boots. She kept her hair and make-up the same but this was a look the girls all agreed on, even with the leather jacket. She grabbed a clutch she had and followed the girls out of the room. They walked through the hall way and Ashleigh's nerves began to peak. She wasn't sure why she was so anxious. She waited for her turn to make her grand entrance down the stairwell, an idea of Rachel's.

Mercedes came down the stairs first. Sam was beaming at the voluptuous power house who he swore was the most beautiful woman in the world at that moment, which probably made Mercedes' year. They posed for a few photos before the other men began to photo bomb the pictures. Naturally this resulted in jokes from the other two guys.

Next was Rachel in her pink gown. Jesse was nearly brought to his knees when he seen her. He had never seen anything more magnificent in his life and opulence was something he was privy to. He met her half way up the stairs and kissed her passionately. The kiss was brief but had so much passion and appreciation. He turned and ushered her the rest of the way down the stairs to where Rosalie was busy snapping photos of the teens. Ashleigh was next up. While Rachel and Mercedes took their time with their slow, dramatic descend, Ashleigh simply hurried down the stairs and hugged Finn. Finn appeared to be taken back by the sight of his friend. She looked sexy as sin – or so he thought. It was at that very moment he decided that she was easily the most gorgeous girl in Glee. The boys each made cat calls at the girls, which Jesse didn't approve of when it came to his sister and Rachel. He did however, make each girl feel appreciated in his own way and made sure to emphasize what he thought of his sister's outfit.

* * *

"You look amazing Rach," Jesse said as he kissed his girlfriend's neck as they danced.

At the moment, it was Sam, Artie and Puck performing for the prom. Rachel and Jesse were dancing up a storm as were the other couples. Ashleigh spent a large portion of the night laughing and joking with Finn as she tried dancing with him. It was only during Jesse and Rachel's rendition of _Rolling in the Deep _did the pair sit down.

Rachel and Jesse stood at opposite ends of the mini stage as the music started to play. Tina and Blaine offered to do backup vocals for their performance.

_Rachel:  
There's a fire  
Starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

Jesse smirked at his girlfriend and then winked at his sister before raising the mic and effectively stealing the next part from Rachel.

_Jesse (With the Tina/Blaine harmonizing):  
Finally,  
I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
See how I'll leave  
With every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate  
The things that I will do,  
There's a fire  
Starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark_

He moved to the opposite end of the stage and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist as he went on to dominate the song. If he couldn't dominate during the nationals, he was definitely going to take advantage of the situation presented to him at the prom.

"That song is perfect for them when you think about it," Finn noted only to get a nod in agreement from Ashleigh. "Well… before it all got better. I am glad they figured things out. She looks happy and much more like Rachel."

Ashleigh studied him carefully as though she was trying to read him. "Doesn't it bug you? Seeing them together I mean. _Pretending _was a pretty loud statement about your feelings about her. I figured it would still bother you."

Finn shrugged and took another gulp of his drink, feeling a little light headed and 'buzzed' though he couldn't figure out why. "It did but now… she's happy then I'm happy. We aren't meant to be together and it's clear as day. Her and Jesse work. I need someone who isn't dreaming of their name in lights. Maybe someone who wants to stick around in a situation like this and take on Shelby Cochrane's title of most winningest coach in Show Choir History."

Ashleigh blushed, remembering she had told him of her plans after high school. Maybe he really was ready to move on. For once, Ashleigh allowed herself to feel the hope she had been denying herself for far too long. She briefly turned her attention to her brother as he proceeded to sing.

_The scars of your love  
Remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,_  
_The scars of your love,  
They leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling_

_Jesse and Rachel (Tina/Blaine):  
We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand, (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

Ashleigh shook her head in amazement at the performance. "I have never seen them perform like this together. It's incredible. Their chemistry is unreal."

Finn nodded, "Maybe we should get them to sing some sort of Broadway duet at Nationals. We are sitting at something like nineteen minutes. We throw in something short and they can own it."

"I love that idea," Ashleigh agreed. "I've heard them do this short version of a song from 'A Chorus Line'. It's a classic and the judges will eat it up. I'll run it by them and Mr. S. You're smarter then you look Hudson."

Finn gave her a dopey grin. "And you're sexier than you know."

Ashleigh couldn't help but turn seven shades of crimson. Meanwhile on stage, following their powerhouse chorus together, Rachel playfully pushed Jesse letting him know she was once more in control, however, Jesse pushed her microphone down and stole the line.

_Jesse:  
Throw your soul through every open door_

Rachel pushed him playfully again and read the line before he could have a chance.

_Rachel (With Tina/Blaine):  
Count your blessings to find what you look for,_

_ Jesse smirked and turned towards the crowd to steal the spotlight back from his girlfriend._

_Jesse (With Tina/Blaine_):  
_Turn my sorrow  
Into treasured gold_

Rachel held his mic down this time as she sang.

_Rachel (With the Tina/Blaine):  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,_

Ashleigh couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two Broadway destined members of the Glee club fight for the spotlight.

"They're actually fighting each other for solos while performing yet it seems so rehearsed and planned," Ashleigh muttered with a grin. "I hate them."

Finn laughed and nodded, "I know. Chemistry though, right?"

Ashleigh nodded slightly. "I suppose so. Maybe after my performance you and I should do a duet? Show them who's going to dominate around here?"

Finn thought for a moment then nodded. "I'd like that. But what I'd like more is another drink. It tastes amazing. Want one?"

Ashleigh shook her head no and motioned to her water. "I am good, thanks though."

On Stage, Rachel and Jesse were now facing one another. The rest of the song was going to be sung together but it was going to be a battle nonetheless.

_Jesse and Rachel (Tina/Blaine):  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, we could have had it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep), We could have had it all  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me), Yeah, it all, it all, it all  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) (Jesse: Eh!)  
We could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You could have had it all, (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep, (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands, (You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_And you played and you played and you played  
And you played it to the beat_

Following the performance, the audience showed their appreciation as some house music came on before a new Glee member came up. Rachel and Jesse bounced off stage and Jesse took the opportunity to drag his sister on stage. He originally intended to have her up there alone but she insisted that he would have to sing back up for her. It was a task he reluctantly accepted. He hated sharing the spotlight in a small event such as this.

As it would have appeared, the punch was successfully spiked by Puck and Artie. As it would also seem that Finn had found himself oddly thirsty, drinking over six cups of the spiked drink. He was more or less drunk. As were numerous students, but no one was quite as bad as Finn. Rachel knew as they were sitting at the table that something was amiss. She knew now would probably be a good time to get him on the dance floor.

Ashleigh faced away from the audience and took off the leather jacket she had kept on the whole night and threw it at Sam who put it on her chair for her. This was the first time many people in the Glee Club and the school as a whole had seen her many tattoos on her arms and shoulder blade. This made Finn curious. The lights of the stage went off as Ashleigh started the song. This was a song she chose to express how she felt about the situation she was presently feelings.

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

She spun and immediately took control of the audience using her moves to keep them entranced and never stayed still.

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_

She jumped into the crowd and made her way around the room for a few of the Glee club members as she sang the chorus.

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

Ashleigh found Rachel and Finn dancing in the mass of students and danced around them, using Finn as a semi-prop as she went along. Rachel understood what she was doing, Finn, on the other hand, seemed utterly out of it and clueless.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And everytime I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_

Ashleigh kissed Finn's cheek then went forward to make her rounds to the other Glee Club members.

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

She ran to the center of the stage and belted out her heart, her eyes locked on Finn as she did so. Finn, meanwhile was feeling rather crappy about the state of affairs. Due to his altered state, he perceived the song as her making it clear that she didn't want to fall in love or be in a relationship.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_

Following the song, Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel. The kiss was soft and tender but when she pulled away in shock he kissed her again, this time with more force. Ashleigh watched on stage, paralyzed with shock. She had just opened her heart to him in a way and his feelings were clear. She had actually believed he was over Rachel and was considering being with her. Everything had been perfect for them that night.

* * *

Jesse was initially broken hearted until he saw his girlfriend struggling to pull away from drunken Finn. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew what had happened. Jesse speared Finn sending them both into a few tables. Jesse and Finn got into a full blown fight until Sue broke it up. To say they were in trouble, was an understatement. Ashleigh and Rachel were forced to watch helplessly as their dates were escorted from prom. Ashleigh ran off into the hallways of McKinley followed by Rachel close behind. When Rachel exited the gym, she found the blue haired female sitting against a locker with red eyes as she stated into the abyss.

"Come to gloat?" Ashleigh snapped. "This your way of taking revenge on my brother? Or was this simply a ploy to get Finn back? Either way, you have your lover boy back. Congratulations."

Rachel could hear the principal prepare to announce the court for the year but she didn't care. "It wasn't like that, Ashleigh. Your brother knows that. Finn was drunk."

Ashleigh looked over at Rachel as though she was insane. "Finn doesn't drink. He hates it."

She nodded and leaned against the locker. "Puck and Artie spiked the punch. Artie has been down about Brittany. He was an easy target for Puck."

Ashleigh's eyes burned with fury. "So Finn is drunk because of Puck? That son of a bitch."

"So don't worry. Finn doesn't -"

Ashleigh held up her hand as she stood up. "Yes he does. Thing about being drunk... You always display your true feelings. Finn loves you still. You just don't hurt my brother alright?"

Rachel looked at the young lady with a solemn expression. "I won-"

That's when they heard the commotion in the gym. Kurt had won Prom Queen with the most write in ballots. They both knew what this would do to Kurt. The girls pushed their own feelings aside and hurried to the gym only to have a visibly upset Kurt run into Ashleigh. Strangely, he didn't pull away. He just collapsed into his new friends' arms, sobbing. Ashleigh sunk to her knees cradling the humiliated young man as Rachel melded herself around the pair. Blaine entered the hallway shortly after and wrapped his Arms around his boyfriend.

The group shared a private moment. It didn't take long for them to convince the embarrassed teen to return to the gym and own the crown. Even after the meat head refused to play a part of it and walked out on Santana, Blaine opted to dance with his Prom Queen boyfriend while Ashleigh danced with Rachel and Santana with Brittany. They were making a statement that was loud and clear. They weren't about to let the bullies of their class intimidate one of their own. It was midway through the dance when Ashleigh spotted Puck. She apologized to Rachel and walked over to the football player and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and was met with Ashleigh's fist.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled as Mr. Schue grabbed her and helped Rachel drag her from the gym. "You will pay for this Puckerman!"

Once out in the hallway, Rachel immediately attempted to calm the fires up teen down and Mr. Schue attempted to get an idea of what was going on with his glee kids.

"I will not calm down, Rachel!" Ashleigh shouted attempting to make another lunge for the gym. "He spiked the punch and now Finn is outside drunk and probably being beaten by my brother!"

"Wait, puck spiked the punch which I am gathering Finn drank and is now drunk," Mr. Schue asked and Rachel nodded. "So why are my two best male performers outside facing suspension?"

Ashleigh looked down sadly. "Finn kissed Rachel."

"Jesse saw and went nuts on Finn," Rachel explained. "She saw it and sent them outside."

"That's why Shannon is with them," he responded quietly. "How about you guys cool down then go in and have fun?"

Ashleigh slowly shook her head. "I want to go home. I'm tired and with everything... I'll see you guys Monday?"

"How are you going -?" Rachel asked

"I'm going to walk," she replied without letting her finish. "I have a pair of runners in my locker. I know it's a far walk but I need to clear my head before I lose it. Jesse will probably wait for you. He will want you to have fun with Mercedes and Sam so you should do that."

Rachel nodded her head sadly. "Alright. Good night Ash."

* * *

With that, Ashleigh walked away with tears in her eyes. Meanwhile, outside the two teens sat on rocks across from one another with the headstrong female football coach on a chair in between them. They wouldn't hold their eyes off one another and numerous attempts were made at each other, but they were always intercepted. It had been quiet between the trio until Ashleigh opened the door to the school and walked out. Her hair was a mess, eyeliner was running down her cheek like a throwback to Alice Cooper of the 80s. Her heels were dangling from her hands and her runners were on her feet. She didn't bother to look at the guys as she walked past. That didn't stop them from trying to keep her from leaving. Jesse was obviously concerned for his sister while Finn was utterly confused why she was so upset.

"Ash…" Finn began

Ashleigh stopped dead in her tracks and bit back a fresh batch of tears. "Don't call me that right now. Don't talk to me right now, either of you. I just am not really in the mood. Leave me alone."

"Tomorrow…"

"No, Finn," she whispered softly. "I'll see you Monday. I need tomorrow to myself. If you come by the house I'll let Jesse kick your ass."

Ashleigh walked away without another word. Jesse glared over at Finn and lunged at him. He got in two good hits before Beiste was able to pull him off of Finn.

"You broke my sister's heart, you jackass," Jesse spat, flailing in the arms of the coach. Finn gave him a baffled look. "I will rip your heart out and feed it to you. That's before I skin you for kissing my girlfriend!"

"How did I break Ashleigh's heart?!" Finn exclaimed, holding his now bleeding nose.

"I always knew you were stupid but this is unbelievable," Jesse pulled away from the coach and ran his hand through his hair. "She likes you, you big dumb oaf."

* * *

_Uh oh. So much for peace between the boys. What will happen now? O.O_

_Next chapter is based around Funeral and will be heavily in preparing for Nationals. You may even get a hint at their set. _


	4. Rock the Boat

I am experiencing an intense writers block for WCHHIA. I will get around to it when my muse stops being a bitch. Until then, I Almost Do gets updated.

I jump a bit between St. Berry and Fashleigh (or St. Hudson); I hope you guys like it :D

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Rock the Boat**

Preparation was halted completely as a result of Sue Sylvester's sister's death. Finn and Kurt had taken a special place in the preparation of the funeral. The group sang a beautiful song from the Charlie and the Chocolate factory movie - the original of course. Tension was heavy amongst the group and it did not go unnoticed by Mr. Schue. Coming after the Funeral, the Glee kids were asked to report to the choir room for a special Glee meeting. As it would turn out, Mr. Schue had quite a bit to say about the problems within the group. More so the situations at prom.

"This tension... This hostility is not going to help us with Nationals. We have a lot of work to do." Mr. Schue stated as he walked over to the white board. "Following suggestions of the members since we were unable to perform our choices this is our set list."

He gave out a stack of papers to each of the students. It was every song they were going to do in New York with solos clearly labeled.

"Try Again?" Mercedes smiles happily. "That's awesome!"

Mr. Schue smiled. "That is not only a vocally focused song but a dancing one as well. With Mercedes and Santana on the hem of it, Brittany an Ashleigh will be displaying their dancing skills."

"Most of us have solos at some point?" Tina asked with a grin. "I like this new format."

"We have such a selection that we were able to put most of you on display," the teacher responded. "The mash ups will be a focal point. The guys make a mash up of two of my favorite rock songs, the girls get Try Again. There's a guy's vs. girls mash up..."

"Hello twelve?!" Rachel squealed with delight. "Oh Jesse and I love singing this together. It's one of our songs!"

"Second one we sang together," Jesse nodded.

"So Ashleigh pointed out," Mr. Schue pointed out. "There's two original songs. One of which is a ballad. We will open and close with these."

"Kiss You?" Jesse scoffed and Ashleigh laughed. "I wouldn't laugh. You have a solo in it."

"Oh shit I do," Ashleigh pouted. "Blaine requested this didn't he?"

Blaine stammered. "Maybe. So what...!?"

"Oh, a solo with Ashleigh..." Finn pointed out

"What?!" Ashleigh exclaimed angrily. "You have got to be kidding me! No way. Not happening. Give it to Santana!"

"You love this song," Finn protested.

"You can sing it with Blaine for all I care!" She snapped back at him. "Or better yet, it's a good song for you to sing with Rachel!"

"Enough!" Mr. Schue shouted. "Since prom this group has fallen apart. I have an assignment for those involved in any of this mess. You have an opportunity to share your feelings with the group. Can be any kind of music. Any song, really. We leave for nationals soon. I want us to work together as a team. Understood?"

Everyone agreed on that. It was then decided that they would first work on the choreography for the wrecking ball piece at next rehearsal and then everyone was ushered out. Fresh off his suspension, Finn grabbed Ashleigh as she made it to the doorway. The room is completely empty. Ashleigh attempted a few times to squeeze away but couldn't. This infuriated her more.

"Move, Hudson," she snarled. "I don't want to deal with this."

Finn locked his eyes with her and began to sing.

_It's so hard to say that I'm sorry  
I'll make everything alright  
All these things that I've done  
Now what have I become, and where'd I go wrong?  
I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first  
I won't tell you lies (I'm sorry)  
I will stand accused  
With my hand on my heart  
I'm just trying to say_

He guided her over to one of the chairs and pulled up another one in front of her to sit down himself as he spilled his heart out.

_I'm sorry  
It's all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me_

Tears began to fill her eyes but she strained with all her might to keep her best show face on. She knew it was no use. She was never as good as it as her brother had always been. Finn now held her hands and gently wiped a year from her eye.

_I know that I can't take  
back all of the mistakes  
But I will try  
Although it's not easy  
I know you believe me  
Cause I would not lie  
Don't believe their lies  
Told through jealous eyes  
They don't understand (I'm sorry)  
I won't break your heart  
I won't bring you down  
But I will have to say_

_I'm sorry  
It's all that I can say  
You mean so much  
And I'd fix all that I've done  
If I could start again  
I'd throw it all away  
To the shadows of regrets  
And you would have the best of me_

Finn leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. At first, she wanted to give in to him. Give in to his gentle, warm lips. But he had chosen Rachel. Even if he had been drunk. Subconsciously she was the one he wanted. This meant nothing but heart break for her. She could never let that happen. She was a St. James. Love was not something they got to keep. She reluctantly pulled away from him. He looked at her, totally confused.

"Finn," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I like you but not in the way you seem to think. I had. But I realized we were far better off being friends than anything else. I would rather not ruin a good thing. I'm sorry."

Finn didn't know what to say. He was utterly speechless as Ashleigh kissed him on the cheek and stood up slowly. She walked towards the door but stopped before reaching the handle. "Finn... How about you come over tonight? Maybe we can have a rematch of zombies or something."

Finn stared at the empty seat, unable to register what had just happened. Jesse told him that Ashleigh liked him. The silent treatment and her behaviour at prom proved it. What was she trying to accomplish? Why was she like this? No girl has ever turned him down like this. Not one that was single and he knew liked him. Did he mess up that bad with her that all she wanted was his friendship? He buried his head in his hands and sighed in frustration. How had he messed up so much lately with the ladies in his life? He broke both Rachel and Quinn's heart and now Ashleigh. Why couldn't he just be happy with someone without being so melodramatic? He scoffed at the idea. He was very melodramatic. He gave Rachel so much grief for being that way so many times. He stood up and stalked towards the door, kicking a chair before sinking into the piano stool.

"Didn't go well?" Rachel asked as she grabbed the bag she left behind. Finn simply smiled sadly and shrugged. Rachel put her hand on his back and gently rubbed. "It will be okay."

"I used to have everything figured out," Finn sighed. "Now... I don't know what's up or down. In any part of my life."

Rachel sighed as she sat beside him. "I guess that's a normal part of being an adolescent. How many of us in Glee truly know what they want."

He just raised an eyebrow. "You and Jesse do."

"We were born on a stage, that's different," Rachel defended. "That's two out of how many? Sixteen? You have time still. Maybe you need to do some soul searching."

"That's the thing," he said with a smile. "All right... When you're with Jesse... Do you feel like the world makes sense?

Rachel smiled. "Yes. You feel like that when Ashleigh is around?"

Finn nods slowly. "I kissed her, Rachel. I kissed her and she told me that I'm merely a friend."

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically. "She's been through a lot. They both have. I mean look at everything that happened with Jesse and me before we worked it out. Those St. James siblings may appear to come from a blessed life but things aren't always what they seem. Then there's the psycho ex..."

"She wants to hang out tonight," he declared. "Maybe I just need to ride it out. See what happens."

"That's all you can do." Rachel confirmed this. "Those two are more alike that they will ever admit. She will come around."

"You know I'm sorry for..."

"Don't be," she cut him off. "None of that is your fault. The proof is in Puck's black eye."

Finn laughed out loud. "That was Ashleigh wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Rachel smirked. "She's tough. Jesse said something about a black belt."

"Things with Jesse are good then?"

"Very. He's doing his best since he came back. We haven't had much alone time though."

Finn grinned. "Well I'll be with Ashleigh tonight. Run away. Don't look back."

Rachel hugged her ex-boyfriend. "Thanks Finn. I never imagined we would end up like this but I'm glad we can maintain a friendship."

* * *

"This isn't the date Finn had in mind for you and me," Rachel whispered as she followed Jesse through the secret entrance to the Carmel Auditorium. "But I do have to admit that there is something so us about it."

Jesse grinned widely. "No harm in scoping out what the rival is doing for nationals."

"Is it weird that they're rivals now?" Rachel asked as they approached a group of seats hidden from obvious view.

Jesse simply shakes his head, smiling. "While I disagree with Mr. Schue's obviously flawed methods, it is a lot more gratifying than being here. The music has a soul. I am not just an emotionless automaton."

Rachel peered at the group on stage. They were working on some sort of ballad that focused on Sunshine. Rachel looked highly annoyed

"That's an original song," Rachel sneered. "That's our thing!"

"It is genius," Jesse pointed out. "Consider it a compliment if vocal adrenaline is copying you. This new coach feels threatened. That's good."

She shrugged "Song isn't even any good. Pretending and Light Up are far better."

Jesse snickered. "We will beat them. Don't worry. New directions will be the ones to dethrone them."

"Think so?" Rachel asked with hope in her eyes.

"Vocal Adrenaline will stick to the expected. No variety and by the third song people will be bored," Jesse said as he sat back in the chair. "That's the beauty of how Mr. S has it set up. It may be a lot of songs but they're shortened and there's such a variety. We simply need that last ballad."

Rachel just nodded. "Is that... They can't do that!"

Jesse looked furious. "That's not going to happen. Don't worry. Let's go."

As they walked out of Carmel, Jesse dialed a number in his phone and pressed talk. It only took a few rings for a deep male voice to respond. Jesse smiled faintly. "Uncle Drew I need your help. Vocal Adrenaline is attempting to use an original song the New Directions performed at Regionals. Can you issue a cease and desist letter please? Thanks a bunch. I can and will do that. I'll text you later. Bye." Jesse turned to Rachel and gave her a smirk.

"I need you to text me everyone who wrote those songs you performed," Jesse stated. "I know you wrote get it right but the other one. My uncle will handle them."

Rachel typed out the text and leaned back in her seat, fuming. "I can't believe they'd try that!"

Jesse forwarded the text to his uncle and sighed. "It's not uncommon. But that blatantly? No. It's wrong in every way. Either way it will be settled. Copyright infringement is seen as a big no at nationals."

"I'm so furious," Rachel spat as the duo headed out of the school.

"Dinner?" Jesse asked as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "I was thinking about going to this amazing vegetarian place nearby. Interested?"

"A real date?" Rachel asked kissing Jesse lightly.

"A real date," Jesse confirmed. "First of many to come."

Rachel jumped into the SUV gleefully. "I look forward to it."

* * *

_Lima._

"That... You cheated." Finn said as he tossed the controller to the side. He sat at the foot of Ashleigh's bed on the floor as she laid on the bed facing the large screen television. "You actually cheated!"

Ashleigh's laughed filled the room. "I so did not! You're merely a sore loser Hudson."

Finn pouted at her. "I'm not used to being beaten by a girl. Wanna try that new WWE game?"

"Be my guest," Ashleigh said as Finn got up to switch the games around. "Just another game for me to beat you at."

Finn laughed softly. "Oh you think so eh? We'll see about that one. Let's start with the unforgiving TLC match."

Ashleigh just rolled her eyes. "You're getting soft on me. Hell in the cell."

Finn's eyes lit up. "You're on girlie."

Finn plopped down on the bed beside Ashleigh. The two of them continued their game as they playfully pushed one another. They were both content. This is the type of relationship Finn had secretly always wanted. Ashleigh was unpredictable and talented and slightly over dramatic like Rachel was but she was low maintenance at its best. There was something incredibly sexy about a girl who played sports and video games and did the things her miva brother had always avoided. If this was how the summer would be then he would have the best summer ever.

"We should set aside a day every week during the summer for gaming sessions and use the other days, when I'm not working, and do things around town. Tons of pick up sports around."

Ashleigh's face scrunched up. "In August, sure. June and July though, I'm gone. I have the dance camp I go to every year in Toronto."

"Oh," Finn said as his voice dropped. "Toronto? Isn't that in like Vancouver?"

Ashleigh burst out into laughter. "Vancouver is on the west coast of Canada. In a province called British Columbia. Toronto is like south central in Ontario."

"So Canada all the same," Finn pointed out. "Do you enjoy it?"

Ashleigh absolutely beamed. "I love Toronto. I love everything about it."

Finn grinned. "Well... You know we can play over the internet."

Ashleigh beamed and hugged him. "You're so right. We will have to find a day every week and then when I get back no work for a week. Book it off. We will have the most amazing week ever!"

Ashleigh's hug was so unexpected that it knocked Finn and in turn her off the bed in a heap on the floor. Finn thankfully broke Ashleigh's fall. The two burst out laughing and Ashleigh rolled onto her side facing Finn. The two stared at each other and went to kiss but a knock at the bedroom door shook them back to reality. Ashleigh jumped away from Finn and answered her door. It was her uncle telling them about what Jesse and Rachel had discovered at Carmel. This made Finn furious. He was so furious that he barely realized how much Jesse's uncle Jonathan looked like Jesse. His wife Leah reminded him of an older, more sophisticated version of Rachel. The whole thing was mildly creepy to him.

Uncle Jonathan assured them that Vocal Adrenaline wouldn't be able to perform the songs at Nationals and that a call had been placed to the board in regards to the matter. This didn't make Finn any less furious over the matter. He had said something about wanting to go all brave heart on the team which only made Ashleigh giggle.

"You know the best way to get back at VA is to beat them," she stated. "We do that and they're done. Destroyed."

Finn shrugged. "We need that last ballad. I really want to sing something with you."

Ashleigh blushed deeply. "I don't want the limelight. You know that." Ashleigh danced around Finn making him laugh. "I just want to dance."

"Then dance you shall," Finn laughed as he took hold of her hands and started dancing round the room with her. "Though I am nowhere near as good of a dancer as you are."

Ashleigh laughed again. "Yeah well your dancing skills are unique all on their own. I blame the height."

"Ash!" Lea's voice pierced thorough the mansion. "There's some food down here if you want any."

Ashleigh laughed again. "Thank you!"

* * *

_Akron_

"That was amazing food, Jesse," Rachel said happily. "Thank you."

Jesse wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder as they walked towards the car. "Anything for my girl."

"My girl," Rachel grinned. "I like that."

"Get used to it," Jesse ushered Rachel into the SUV.

"I can't believe nationals are coming. I'm so nervous!" Rachel exclaimed. "I really hope we win."

Jesse smiled. "We will. You and I are unstoppable. With us at the helm, there's no way Vocal Adrenaline won't win."

Rachel looked at her boyfriend puzzled. She shrugged it off figuring it was just an honest mistake on his part. "You mean New Directions?"

Jesse looked flustered at nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. Four years on a team it's hard to adjust to not being on it. You know what I mean?"

Rachel nodded, satisfied at his answer. "I do."

The pair drove in quiet as they made their way to the St. James manor in which Jesse grew up in.

* * *

Ashleigh burst out laughing and fell off her bed. The pair had been hanging out with her aunt and uncle, along with a group of their friends. It would come out that the juice they were serving at this generally 30+ party wasn't exactly virgin. The result was two heavily intoxicated, unaware teenagers. Jonathan St. James had already taken it upon himself to call Carol Hudson-Hummel to inform her that he and Ashleigh had fallen asleep due to over excretion and that he would ensure the teenager was taken care of. She seemed satisfied and never questioned the matter understanding how hard her son had been working to rehearse for the championships. The pair had been attempting to continue their gaming session, despite the fact that it was nearing midnight and they were heavily intoxicated. Finn flopped himself off her bed as well and started tickling her. Her laughter filled the room as age attempted to wiggle out of Finn's grasp. She did so with ease. When she discovered the classical music on the main floor become louder, she ran over to her iPhone's music dock and pressed play. The sexy rhythm of Aaliyah's "Rock the Boat" began to play. This song surprised Finn a bit. Ashleigh was very much alternative however, he remembered that Aaliyah was well known for her dancing skills so it kind of made sense to him.

Finn found himself transfixed as Ashleigh slunk out of the sweater she was wearing to reveal a thin, revealing tank top that put her curves on full display. Like Rachel, she was short. Maybe 5'3, a solid foot shorter than he was. Unlike Rachel, however, or even Quinn or Santana for that matter, Ashleigh was a sexy size eight. Much curvier than the other girls sexy petite frames. Everything about her figure had an effect on Finn that he never anticipated. He felt his pants tighten and he swallowed hard as she expertly moved her hips. He knew that he was done for.

She turned to him and she stayed on her seductive dance as the words slipped effortlessly from her lips.

_Boy You Know You Make Me Float  
Boy You Really Get Me High  
I Feel Like I'm On Dope  
Cause You  
You Serve Me on a Regular_

Ashleigh wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a quick kiss then continued her dance as he met her movements perfectly. To anyone witnessing this, it would have looked as though Finn himself was an expert dancer.

_Boy We Need To Tie This Rope  
Before We Drift Any Deeper  
There Now Hold Me Close  
Boy Let's Take This Overboard Now_

She turned around with her arm still around his neck and moves her hips to the beat, ensuring she grinded against him in the most seductive ways.

_I Want You To  
(Rock The Boat)  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
Rock The Boat, Rock The Boat  
(Work It In The Middle)  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
Work The Middle, Work The Middle  
(Change Positions For Me)  
Change Positions, Do Positions  
Do Positions, Do Positions  
(Now Stroke It Baby)  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
Stroke It For Me, Stroke It For Me  
_

By this point, she hand moved Finn against the post of her bed and she was now facing him, their eyes dark with lust and a burning desire neither had felt before. They wanted more of each other and were dangerously close to crossing that line. They had no idea what tomorrow would bring, all they knew was that with their inhabiting down, there was nothing to stop them.

_I Need You to Use Yourself  
Like You Never Ever Used It before  
To Explore My Body  
Until You Reach the Shore  
You'll Be Calling, calling for more._

Their eyes were now locked. The music continued in the background but it became mute to their ears. All that existed were the two of them. Their mouths locked in a furry of desire and passion. Finn effortlessly picked the young girls up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled away from the post of the bed and in a swift movement, gently placed her on the bed, their lips never leaving each other. Ashleigh wasted no time in bringing the long sleeve T-shirt off him. He shivered lightly at the change of temperature but was too lost in the mist of lust to care. He trailed his mouth along her jawline and down her neck before bringing her lips into his again. She bit down on his lip causing him to moan loudly.

"I want you, Finn," Ashleigh gasped between moans as he worked her neck. "I want you to be my first..."

Finn raised his head and looked deep into her passionate blue eyes. His expression softened. Any sense of carnal passion was gone. It was replaced with an expression of love.

He lightly kissed her lips. "Are you sure...?"

Ashleigh nodded with a small smile. She knew that she was in safe hands. That, unlike Andrew, she was in good hands. Finn would never hurt her in any way. With their eyes still locked, he ran a hand down her cheek. She took hold of his hand and trembled with awe and anticipation. He kissed her hand and then her lightly, but with a passion she had never felt before. She knew it was impossible but she loved him. It had been love at first sight for her. She felt this incredible pull to him that she just couldn't explain. She often wondered if he felt like that too. Little did she know - he did.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear before he captured her lips once more before he spent the next few hours showing her repeatedly just how much.

* * *

_Akron, Ohio._

Jesse and Rachel awoke the following morning lying in each other's arms as the sun snuck into Jesse's room. Rachel stretched out and winced. She was still tender from the night before. It wasn't meant to happen but it did and there were no regrets. Jesse was hers for life. She realized that immediately. A grin crossed her face as she recalled the evening before.

_Previous night._

Jesse and Rachel had watched yet another one of Barbara's classic movies. This time it was Funny Girl. Rachel's personal favourite. The two practically rein acted it word for word, lyric for lyric. Even the dance moves within the movie had been exact. Rachel let out a yawn as the film came to a close. She snuggled into her boyfriend and breathed in his musky scent. His sent was much lighter than Finn's had been. Finn would be classified as the typical man. Jesse had that fine tint of a man who cared way too much about his appearance. He was high maintenance like she was and it was one of the many reasons they worked so well. She had loved Finn dearly but she knew that there was a limit to how far she would go or Finn. Her career would always mean more. For Jesse however, she would give it all up to be with him. Thankfully she knew that she would never need to. One day, they would be the power couple of Broadway.

Jesse soon brought Rachel's lips to his own. Rachel can't really remember how it all happened all she knew was that this kiss was different. It was leaving her wanting more. The lines had been easily drawn with Jesse when they first got back together. He abided by her innocence and was beyond elated that Finn had never deflowered her. That would still be his honor.

Rachel knew that there was no holding back. She loved Jesse furiously and truth be told she was envious of the changes get friends went through following their first time. They were more confident. More self-assured. Even Finn. With Nationals around the corner, she knew now was the perfect time. It was an inevitability right?

"Jesse?" Rachel whispered nervously as she broke the kiss they had been locked up. Jesse looked at her with an inquiry and wonder. "I'm ready."

Jesse looked at her puzzled then it dawned on him. His entire attitude changed. His facial expression softened and the confident Jesse emerged. "Are you sure, honey? I don't mind..."

Rachel interrupted him with a passionate kiss. And it was all he needed. He swept his girlfriend into his arms and carried her from the grand living room into his bedroom and laid her down as gently as possible. He climbed over her and looked at her with love and wonder.

"Rachel, I love you," he whispered and for the first time he seemed truly vulnerable.

"I love you, too, Jesse," she whispered back. "I'm ready. Don't worry. Make love to me."

_Present_

Rachel smiled blissfully as she felt Jesse shift slightly under her. She felt so amazing. She was beginning to feel empowered. The first time had been gentle and all Jesse. It certainly had been wonderful. New feelings, unexplored territory. It was absolutely exhilarating. Especially in the skilled hands of Jesse at James. Well - that wasn't the only thing skilled about him, Rachel called back with a sly smile as the memories played back. Their second time had been mostly her - with a lot of guidance. She had been thankful for the years of yoga classes she had taken. Rachel was surprised though with how natural it all came to her. She had heard horror stories about how awkward the first time often was. She admitted though that each time seemingly got better.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Jesse whispered groggily as he turned onto his side to face Rachel. "I could get used to waking up beside you every day. Naked nonetheless."

Rachel smiled and rubbed her nose against Jesse's. "It's not like I'm the first naked woman to wake in this bed."

"Actually, you are," Jesse said blushing

Rachel looked at Jesse in shock. She knew his reputation. Everyone who had ever even glanced at the show choir blogs could tell you about it. He was a known womanizer with a heart of ice. It was, at least, until Rachel Berry belted into his heart.

"You see, I would hook up at their home or in cars or in other various places," Jesse explained, moving a strand of hair from her cheek. "I've never had a woman in this bed or in my Range Rover. I may have been a man of unbridled lust but I had standards. Only a woman I loved would ever be made love too in this bed. Only a woman I intended to spend my life with."

Rachel kissed him passionately, "You're amazing, Jesse. You may be such a hard ass, cold hearted jerk to the world but to me you are something so much more."

"Just remember our deal," Jesse teased. "No telling anyone. I can't ruin the bad boy image. I've worked hard for it."

Rachel laughed and pushed Jesse against the bed and climbed over him. "Maybe you should show me just how bad you can be."

"Not that I'm complaining, but don't we have rehearsal today?" Jesse turned over, glancing at the clock.

"Oh, I suppose they can wait," Rachel responded as she bit down on his lip.

Rehearsal could wait.

* * *

Lima

The sun poured into Ashleigh's room with a vengeance. Her phone's iPod had been playing all night and the gentle rhythm of Sum 41's 'Best of Me' played. It made Ashleigh smile as she remembered when Finn had sung it to her in the choir room following the prom mess. Thankfully, it wasn't on loud enough to antagonize her headache. She couldn't figure out why her head was pounding so much. It was then that she realized she wasn't lying completely on her bed and that she was insanely sore. She was wrapped around a body and she was naked. Panic coursed through her but she remained calm, afraid to awaken whoever was with her. Tears pooled her eyes as she tried to remember how she ended up in this position but nothing came to mind. All she could focus on was the deep, comfortable smell of Finn. The thought of Finn made her even more upset. She knew that it was because she loved him. He liked her but she couldn't risk being with him. Not when he still loved Rachel. They were better off just being friends right?

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself with her head nestled perfectly into her apparent lover's chest, his arm firmly around her as though he was protecting her. Finn's scent was over powering now. Ashleigh slowly moved her eyes up and watched the strong jaw of the angel sleeping soundly. Her eyes widened in complete shock – it WAS Finn. Panic set in full force. She became stiff and the memory of the previous night flooded back. Finn had been a gentle and considerate lover, making sure she was alright a million times. He had been the type of lover that girls dreamed of. The selfless ones. The ones who would surely take their time to ensure your passions were satisfied while floating on a bed of roses. It was everything Ashleigh had always wanted and so much more, however, Finn was her best friend. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Good morning beautiful," Finn's groggy voice whispered, he was apparently unaware of what had occurred the night before. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

Ashleigh pulled away from Finn and covered herself with the blanket and sat against the headboard. Finn looked at her in confusion as the memories came back to him. He had taken her virginity the night before. Or at least, that is what he thinks had occurred just hours before.

"Ash… did we…?" Finn asked cautiously, weary of the answer

Ashleigh nodded as tears pooled in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and let the girl cry into his embrace. He did not know what would come of the situation once the smoke subsided, all he did know was that things between them would never truly be the same.

* * *

Songs:  
Best of Me - Sum 41  
Rock the Boat - Aaliyah

So... what happens next? Nationals is around the corner!


	5. Unexpectedly Forever

_Two reviews the last chapter... only one for the chapter before... if you guys like this story, please tell me! Over 200 people read the last chapter so idk what's going on lol_

This was a quick update. Enjoy :D Very Surprising and HAPPY HAPPY ending.

Next chapter may just be nationals... maybe.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
Unexpectedly Forever**

"Finn, this doesn't change things," Ashleigh whispered after spending a whole half hour in the shower. "We are still just friends. Last night was merely a consequence of alcohol thanks to my highly irresponsible uncle. I... I don't regret doing it. I don't want you to think I do. I just think we are better as friends."

Finn looked downtrodden and heartbroken. "Friends don't tell friends they love each other."

Ashleigh closed her eyes and raised her head towards the ceiling to crush the tears. "Finn.. I am leaving in two weeks and I'll be gone most of the summer. A lot can happen during that time."

Finn grabbed her cheek softly and pulled her in for a kiss. One she returned with furry. She wanted this so badly but she knew that it couldn't be right now.

"I would never cheat on you," Finn said once the kiss broke.

Ashleigh stood up and paced the room. "Like you didn't cheat on your _pregnant_ girlfriend with Rachel?"

"It wasn't my..,"

"Point is you cheated, Finn!" She snapped. "Look there are things about me you don't understand. Things you may never understand. Just realize that I can't take abandonment. Right now, if I was to leave and something happened it would do me in. Maybe when I come back... I don't know but right now I need my best friend."

Finn looked at her with eyes that could destroy her. "How am I supposed to go on like nothing happened? That meant something to me, Ashleigh. It meant a lot."

Ashleigh blushed and smiled lightly. "You don't need to. We can be how we were before just no sex or kissing or hand holding... None of that. Can we do that?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do, Finn." Ashleigh answered easily and honestly. "But... Prom..."

Finn stood up and groaned in frustration. "I was drunk! It meant nothing!"

Ashleigh looked like she had been hit by a truck in that moment. Her eyes pooled with tears and anger. "So I guess because you were drunk last night that it meant nothing..."

Realization crossed Finn's face. "No, of course not..."

"Get out," she sneered, turning away from him. "Get out of my room, get out of my life!"

"Ashleigh, please," Finn begged as tears found his own eyes. "I love you Ashleigh. You. Just you. Not Rachel. Not Quinn. You."

"OUT!" She yelled pushing him towards the door. "I hate you! I hate you! I never want to see you ever again. Now leave."

Finn looked deeply hurt. But he wouldn't budge. "No. I know you don't mean that, Ashleigh. Your brother told me about why you see a shrink. I read about it. I know you're just reeling to try and avoid what you think will be abandoned. But I'm not abandoning you. Not right now. Not ever."

Ashleigh looked conflicted. He knew everything. He had known all along and he still loved her. He still wanted to be with her. He was taking her attacks and refusing to budge. This is what Ashleigh has always needed. But he had still said what he had. If he was drunk and kissed Rachel and it didn't mean anything, what was there to say that it stood for anything last night. No, she couldn't risk the pain. Better to hurt than be hurt.

"I don't care what he told you," she said softly as she felt his presence behind her. "It doesn't change..."

Finn put his hands on her arms and rubbed them lightly. He pulled her against his body and leaned down do his mouth was at her ear. "I love you, Ashleigh St. James. If you want to stay friends for now then we can do that. Whatever you need I will do. I will prove my love for you."

Ashleigh softened under his touch. It felt good to be so close to him. Who was she kidding anyway? She couldn't resist him if she tried. She found herself craving more of him. More of his touch. The intimacy. The passion. She wanted more and more. She wanted to just forget about the rehearsal and stay in bed with him. She couldn't though. The team was depending on them.

Ashleigh nodded, afraid to speak in fear that her speech would betray her. "Rehearsal."

Finn laughed lightly, his voice deep and husky. His breath against her skin caused shivers down her spine. "Yeah, we should get going shouldn't we?"

She nodded lightly but was unable to proceed. Finn moved his hands up her side and all reserve began to cave. He turned her around and pressed their body's Together. She gasped as she felt his arousal against her. Their eyes locked and their eyes let the truth go free. They were both full of lust and desire. No words needed to be exchanged. Their lips did the talking for them. Ashleigh jumped and wrapped her legs around Finn's waist as he found her bed. The two teens fell against the bed and lost themselves in each other.

Rehearsals could wait.

* * *

"Where are they?!" Mercedes squealed in annoyance. "All four of them are just... Gone?"

"They're probably just running late," Mr. Schue said.

"They're an hour late," Quinn remarked

"They're probably off fucking each other," Santana suggested only to receive disgusted looks from the group. "Oh please. We all know how St. Berry looks at each other. Rachel may be a prude but Jesse undoes that. As for St. Hudson... They can only pull the just friends spew so long. The sexual tension between them is hard-core. It's a matter of time."

Just then the doors swung open and Ashleigh and Finn stumbled in, laughing. Ashleigh was wearing a pair of short shorts with one of Finn's hoodies covering a misfit T-shirt with her unbrushed hair pulled into a messy pony tail. Finn looked as he always did - just slightly smug.

"I rest my case!" Santana shouted with a smirk. "It's written all over them."

Ashleigh and Finn looked at the group confused. Did they know something? There was no way they could have known. Right?

"Sorry we are late," Finn said with a smirk. "Ashleigh um... Slept in late. Had to wait for her to get ready."

"Right," Santana mused. "Because frankly, she looks like she just rolled out of a romp in the sack."

"This is it guys," Mr. Schue stated as Jesse and Rachel came into the auditorium with their arms around each other. "In less than a week we will be in New York for nationals. I think we have a real shot at it. The next five days will be full run through until we are blue in the face. The extra ballad... Jesse, Rachel I am depending on you guys. _'Word of Your Body'_. Think you can handle it?"

Ashleigh pouted slightly. She honestly believed she would get one with Finn. _'Don't Speak'_ would have been the perfect time for her, Finn, Kurt and Blaine to shine. It would figure Mr. Schue would shy away from it. Finn was furious but kept it to himself for some reason. This made Ashleigh wonder why. Naturally, Jesse and Rachel were thrilled. The rest of them were simply used to it.

The run through was going well. Few issues were rising. Minor details at best. Ashleigh felt terribly uncomfortable watching Finchel perform _'Pretending'_. It was a flawless performance. That was something that they couldn't deny. The boy's only performance was flawless and full of vitality. The mash up of 'danger zone and old time rock and roll' was perfect for the guys. Really gave Sam and Blaine a chance to shine. The Wrecking Ball mashup was flawless. Santana naturally made a remark about how neither couple were hesitant with each other and merged together effortlessly. According to her, without sex it wouldn't be possible. Rachel and Jesse's first ballad was incredible. It was as though the song had been written for them.

"That was unbelievable," Mr. Schue exclaimed. "You two really out did yourselves."

"So tell me Yentl," Santana mused. "How is Jesse in bed? Does he live up to his reputation?"

Rachel blushed profusely and smiled at Santana with a knowing expression. Santana mumbled something about that being wanky and headed onto stage for the performance of Aaliyah's _"Try Again"._

The girls all got into position as the music began. Quinn stood at the center of the stage and smiled as she kept up with the dance and began to sing.

_What would you do  
To get to me  
What would you say  
To have your way  
Would you give up  
Or try again  
If I hesitate  
To let you win  
Or would you be yourself  
Or play your role  
Tell all the boys  
Or keep it low  
If I say no  
Would you turn away  
Or play me off  
Or would you stay oooh_

The girls shifted seamlessly into their next position and the dance picked up with Quinn and Ashleigh at the front of the pack with Santana and Brittany off to each side.

_Girls: (Santana & Brittany)  
If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed)  
Dust yourself off and try it again  
You can dust it off and try again  
If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed)  
You can dust it off and try it again  
Dust yourself off and try again_

Girls formulated into a triangle formation with Mercedes in the front. She did minimal dancing and instead focused on the key steps while holding the audience entertained.

_Mercedes:  
I'm into you,  
You into me  
But I cant let it go  
So easily  
Not 'til I see  
What this could be  
Be eternity  
Or just a week  
You know, our chemistry  
Is off the chain  
Is perfect now  
But will it change  
This aint a yes  
This aint a no  
Just do your thang  
We'll see how it goes...ohhh_

The girls broke into their original chorus formation.

Girls: (Brittany and Santana) ((Mercedes))  
If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed) ((yeah…)  
Dust yourself off and try it again ((again))  
You can dust it off and try again, try again  
If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed) ((oooh))  
You can dust it off and try it again ((try again))  
Dust yourself off and try again

The girls all broke off into three lines while Brittany and Ashleigh took the front center stage and lead the most complex section of the dance.

_Ashleigh with Quinn: (Girls) ((Mercedes harmonizing))  
If you don't wanna throw it all away  
Might be shy on the first date  
What about the next date  
huh, huh, huh, huh_

_If you don't wanna throw it all away  
You might be buggin' on the first date  
But what about the next date  
um, um, um, um_

The girls proceeded to flawlessly execute the dance for the chorus but in the same position that they were in for the last verse. This was now being concentrated on the two lead dancer moves.

_Girls: (Santana & Brittany)  
If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed)  
Dust yourself off and try it again  
You can dust it off and try again, try again  
If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed)  
You can dust it off and try it again  
Dust yourself off and try again_

The dance break began and the girls spread out to the sides of the stage where the focus was left on Ashleigh, Brittany and Santana who lead the dance break with fury. Their moves were polished, flawless and looked as though they were professionals. This was the dancing edge that New Directions had been lacking against Vocal Adrenaline. The girls remained in this positioning until the song ended.

_If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed) ((yeah))  
Dust yourself off and try it again ((you can))  
You can dust it off and try again ((you can, you can))  
If at first you don't succeed (first you don't succeed)  
You can dust it off and try it again  
Dust yourself off and try again_

*until last dance break w/ Mercedes harmonizing*

The girls, with the exception of the center pack dispersed off the stage. When the music stopped, the three girls posed and waited for their cue to run off the stage.

When the song ended, Ashleigh locked eyes with Finn and winked at him. She was defiantly more sure of herself and her body now and it showed in her dancing. She no longer held back and like Brittany and Mike, her steps were flawless and art like. Mr. Schue praised the girls dancing as Jesse and Rachel took to the stage for _'hello 12'_. It was a fun and beautiful performance. The two truly were destined for Broadway together. They were going to own the stage in New York, and rightfully so.

Next came the Boys vs. A girls mashup of _hit me with your best shot/I'm Gonna Getcha_. It was probably the entire group's favorite performance. Santana shined with Ashleigh in lead with both vocals and dance.

The group followed by _Kiss Me_, which allowed many of their other members shine and ended with _Light up the World_. They ran through the set three times, each time being timed to perfect between song changes. They almost had it down pact by the end of practice.

The group disbanded and each went their own way. Ashleigh and Finn headed to her locker and decided it would be best for both of them to get some sleep and spend the night apart before they have their hormones take over. They were just friends after all. Friends shouldn't be consumed in the sinful behavior with one another like they were.

* * *

Jesse and Rachel on the other hand, decided to use the Range Rover as a good make out spot. The parking lot was deserted except for one car. Just the teens pressed against the SUV was the only thing around. They were lost in their own little imaginative world. That was until unexpected company found them.

"Well well well," the gruff voice said as a tall blonde hair, blued eyed who could easily pass as either Nick Carter or Jensen Ackles appeared behind them. He was wearing jeans and a black vocal adrenaline hoody. "It looks as though Jesse St James finally got the girl."

Jesse turned and snapped at the blonde male. "I thought you were in jail, Andrew."

"I had been," he said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Dad got me out. In here Bout your sister. You have a choice, Jesse, you both do. Failure to comply will result in a world of trouble for Ashleigh."

Jesse looked stern yet scared. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

_New York._

It was finally here. They were finally in New York for nationals. It had been a hard week of rehearsals and sleep for Ashleigh and Finn who had spent little time together other than the occasional lunch period together or time in class. They had texted a bit but they were firm on their stance of being just friends. Finn had altogether avoided Rachel as much as humanly possible. It was almost as though he was trying to prove a point. Jesse and Rachel had become recluse to the rest of the group. They had been missing all their classes and often looked exhausted. This worried Ashleigh a great deal. Her instincts were on fire that something big was going on to motion this behaviour. Their plane landed and they made their way to the hotel. This was where a strange string of events began to occur.

"What do you mean our rooms were already checked into?!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. "There must be some mistake."

"No mistake, sir," the attendant stated. "The bill was paid for by one Martin St. James and Vocal Adrenaline has been..."

"We aren't Vocal Adrenaline," Mr. Schue said with a laugh. "We are New Directions."

"One moment sir," the attendant said as she typed some things into the computer. "You had a reservation. They were cancelled on Sunday evening and switched to Vocal Adrenaline."

"Who authorized those changes?" The pissed off teacher asked through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Jesse St. James," she responded and all eyes were instantly on the blue haired girl.

"I knew it!" Mercedes chimed in. "I knew they were up to no good!"

"I have no idea what is going on," Ashleigh stammered. "Talk to Jesse about it when he and Rachel get back from her aunts."

"Bullish-" Santana cursed getting in the face of the St. James sibling only to be shoved aside lightly by Finn who stared down Santana. "Out of my way Frankenteen. This is between me and tinker bell."

"She knows nothing," he sneered. "Now back off."

"Look, let me get us a room at a hotel nearby," Ashleigh said as she pulled out her phone. "Then we can settle down and figure out what is going on."

"I'm not going anywhere with the back stabber," Quinn snapped.

Ashleigh pushed past Finn and went up to Quinn. "Look, you guys can call be a back stabber. You can say I'm a spy or whatever you want. Yes it's real fishy that this happens and Jesse is no where to be found but you know what? Neither is Rachel. Whatever Jesse has planned I can assure you Rachel is a part of. Not me."

The group fell silent for a moment.

"Tinker bell has a point," Santana said crossing her arms. "Let's just move into a hotel for the night and figure things out."

Ashleigh nodded imploringly. "Let me make a few phone calls."

* * *

Rachel stood at the glass window, looking out at the city. It was beautiful, simply beautiful. Nationals were to take place in just two days' time and when she wasn't rehearsing she was looking forward to exploring the town. Part of her didn't want to be here. Part of her hated what she had done but she knew with all her heart that she had done the right thing. Jesse was a nervous wreck. The past week had been one from hell. She hated lying to her friends but this was how it had to be. This was the only way to keep Ashleigh safe. That's what mattered most to Jesse. This was no longer about championships. This was about survival for the family. She and Jesse would someday be married and Ashleigh would officially be her sister. Family.

Her heart is broken. This was supposed to be the happiest moment in her life so far but she was filled with dread. How could she go through with this? How could she let down so many people including the one she was straining so hard to protect? The threat was real and vivid. Very, very real. The law obviously couldn't keep the savagery of Andrew down. He is essentially above the law.

The last week has been exhausting. Rehearsals. School. Rehearsals. More rehearsals. Even more rehearsals. Then what little rest they could catch. There was no love involved. No intimacy. There simply is no time for that.

"We should go out, do something," Jesse whispered as he approached Rachel. "We can't just stick around here. I feel sick."

There were tears in her eyes. "They're outside the hotel. They must know that something is up. It's just a matter of time before they figure it out."

Jesse shrugged helplessly. "They thank we are at your aunts. Your dads will back you. They have been this much."

She just nodded. "I know and I hate it has to be this way. My dads are the best people..."

Jesse wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and watched as his friends and his sister headed into a large limo bus. He smiled knowing his sister would be alright. His heart broke though. For Rachel. This wasn't her battle.

"I'm sorry..." Jesse choked. "You should be with them. Celebrating. Getting ready for Nationals. Not..."

Rachel turned around and kissed him passionately, catching him off guard. This was the first time they had kissed since the day Andrew found them in the parking lot. Jesse cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss. Rachel finally broke the kiss and laughed lightly.

"Don't you dare say sorry," she said firmly. "You and I will always have each other's back. For better or for worse."

Jesse's eyes lit up. "Maybe we can salvage this trip. I have a phone call to make. I'll be back in an hour or two max."

Rachel looked at him quizzingly and nodded. "Alright. I'll climb into the tub. I need to relax."

"Be safe love," Jesse mumbled against her lips. "Do not let anyone in. Got it?"

Rachel nodded. "I won't. I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Jesse ran aroundthe city like his head cut off. He was beyond grateful that Rachel's parents were in town for the competition despite the events taking place. This trip had to be preserved in some way. It was the only practical way for. Rachel had proven herself loyal and true on more than one occasion. He knew without a doubt in his mind that this was the correct thing to do. He was never impulsive. Never one to do anything like this. A few years ago he would have never dreamed of being in this position. He had been grateful beyond measure to have the backing of the Berry men. He clutched the box in his hand and ran back to the hotel. This was going to be the greatest moment of his life. The best, bar none. No competition, no show on Broadway, nothing would ever compare to this.

"Welcome to the Park Plaza hotel," Ashleigh quipped as she opened the door to the first multi-floored rooms. "This level is for the girls. The top is for the guys. Blaine and Kurt and welcomed to stay with the girls. Mr. Schue will be in the room directly beside the suite."

"And you?" Mercedes asked with her hand on her hips

"Finn and I will be on the top floor of Mr. Schue's suite. And before you say anything Santana, we won't be fucking all night."

"Sure you won't," she quipped with a grin before joining the others in exploring the most luxurious place they had ever seen.

Ashleigh's phone went off. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Jesse.

_'Meet me at the Belvedere castle tomorrow 11am. Bring the Glee Club. Make sure everyone is dressed nice.'_

Ashleigh looked perplexed. But texted him back asking him why. His answer left her stunned.

"Guys, I know what's going on."

* * *

Jesse had been gone two whole hours and Rachel was getting worried. She was able to relax decently enough, however, she immediately found herself pacing around the hotel room. She heard the door open and ran to the doorway. She stopped in her tracks when Jesse was standing there with a bouquet of pink roses and dressed in a black Giorgio Armani suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie. His hair was shorter than it had been in recent months – considerably shorter yet well-tailored. He barely looked like a teenager anymore and instead had every essence of a man.

"Oh, Jesse…" Rachel gasped at the display before her. She brought the roses from him, smelt them and laid them on the table near the door. "What is going on? I don't-"

The words flowed through Jesse's lips with ease, captivating Rachel's ever essence.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do  
Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

Jesse locked his eyes with Rachel and led her towards the grand window.

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

Rachel was now shaking. Tears filled her eyes as a smile spread across her face. She was dreaming. This wasn't really happening. It was amazing. Jesse was pledging himself to her forever.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_

Rachel giggled at the mention of 'hello', knowing it was a reference for when they first met and sang 'Hello' together. Their song.

_Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

Jesse got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box from his suit pocket. He opened it up to reveal a gorgeous platinum engagement ring with hundreds of tiny diamonds all around it. In the middle of the heart there was a single pink diamond. Rachel's jaw dropped open. This was 'the secret of the rose' ring. Her dream engagement ring. She looked at Jesse and cried harder - all happy tears.

_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

_And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Marry me?_

"Rachel, you are everything to me. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. I swore that I would never be a slave of love. That I would make love my bitch but at the tender age of seventeen I met the love of my life and I know that no one else could ever compare." Jesse was now holding back tears behind his brilliant smile. "I want the rest of my life with you and I don't want to wait another minute. Will you, Rachel Barbara Berry marry me?"

* * *

ZOMG! ZOMG! ZOMG! A ST. BERRY PROPROSAL! WHAT WILL RACHEL SAY?!

And what else is going on? What did Andrew ask of Rachel and Jesse?

Songs:

Try Again - Aaliyah

Marry Me - Train.

Let me know what you think!


	6. Wedding and a Funeral

_Quick update. This story is pouring outta my mind like crazy. Nationals begins this chapter but what bombshell has been dropped? Who knows._

_Let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter 6  
A Wedding and A Funeral**

"Rachel, you are everything to me. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. I swore that I would never be a slave of love. That I would make love my bitch but at the tender age of seventeen I met the love of my life and I know that no one else could ever compare." Jesse was now holding back tears behind his bright smile. "I want the rest of my life with you and I don't want to wait another moment. Will you, Rachel Barbara Berry marry me?"

"Yes!" Rachel choked out and Jesse slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. "A million times yes!"

He stood up and kissed her lips with every ounce of love he had. Rachel Berry is no longer his girlfriend. She was his fiancé and with any hope, in just a few hours, she would be his wife. It was all being done right away as he proposed and everything would be ready for eleven in the morning the next day.

"I love you," Jesse whispered. "I don't want to wait Rachel. Tomorrow at eleven in the morning. Come with me to the Belvedere Castle in Central Park and become my wife."

Rachel pulled away from him slightly in shock. "Tomorrow? But my dads..."

Jesse smiled broadly. "Couldn't be happier. They cannot wait to give you away."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "My dad's know?"

Jesse nodded with a tearful laugh. "I asked them for your hand. I told them my plans. They'll all be there. Along with the rest of the glee club. Rachel, I don't know how this all plays out with Carmel and McKinley and Andrew but all I know is that you will be by my side, as my wife."

Rachel searched Jesse's eyes for a moment and then smiled. "Yeah. Let's do it. Will your parents be okay with it?"

Jesse grinned. "I'm eighteen Rachel. It's not like I need their permission but the great Martin St. James will stand for me as my best man."

"Where will we live?" Rachel asked as reality sunk in and walked over to the bedroom and began to pace.

Jesse simply rolled his eyes dramatically and followed his fiancé. "Our own place in Ohio until we are done high school then we will move here to New York."

"You're not wanting kids now too are you?"

Jesse laughed long and loudly. "No way. I'm too young to be a father! At least a decade."

"We are students! How can we provide..."

"Rachel," Jesse said as though it was obvious. "I'm a St. James. Money is not an issue. My trust fund alone is adequate to sustain the entire glee club for life."

"Are you sure you want only me for the rest of your life?" This time Rachel was afraid and vulnerable. Jesse looked at her with a soft expression as he walked so he stood in front of her. "You could meet someone else. Someone prettier. And it would be over for me."

"Never," Jesse said as he kissed her. "You will be my wife forever Rachel. Nothing will ever change that."

"Rachel St. James," she mused. "Personally of course. Professionally it should be Berry. At first at least. You don't want our marriage overshadowing our talent."

Jesse grinned and slowly guided Rachel towards the bed. His voice became low, seductive. "No, of course not. We can't have that."

"Your wife..." She whispered biting her lip and locked eyes with him. "That must come with some incredible perks. For example, ownership of this dreamy body."

Jesse helped Rachel undress him, though he left the dress shirt on and slipped her slinky nightgown to the floor. He growled at the sight of her naked body. Her aroma is intoxicating. He pressed her against the bed lightly before climbing over her with the shirt still in its place. Something about it drove Rachel crazy. There was something so dominating and Christian Grey about it. It was downright irresistible.

"So long as I can ravage this sight of perfection every night until the day I die," he mused as he ran his finger tips along her body.

"Mmm. Show me what you intend to do with this perfection then,"

And he did. All night long.

* * *

The next day was hectic and crazy. Finn woke up on pucks floor with a controller in hand when puck stumbled over him to pee. Puck cursed at him and Finn apologized quietly. The rest of the boys slowly began to awaken. Finn discovered a rack had been delivered along with a fitter to help the men prepare for the wedding. The St. Berry Wedding.

When Ashleigh had informed the group of what was going on, suspicion of any cohorts with VA were gone and everyone became excited. Even Quinn who had always been vocal against teen marriage. It was obviously something that was going to occur eventually so why not now? Finn had been surprisingly supportive of the union and even agreed to stand up as a groomsman partnered with Ashleigh since, predictably, Kurt was the man of honor. Or something like that.

Finn woke up the remainder of the guys, and gays who were still asleep and ushered them to their suits. They looked very expensive. Finn looked them over but it was Puck who discovered it was Armani. This made Kurt's fashion guru self come alive. All Finn could focus on was the fact that he was going to be wearing a five thousand dollar suit and couldn't exactly destroy it.

"This is crazy," Sam said softly as he adjusted the shirt under his suit jacket. "They're only sixteen and eighteen. How are her dads ok with this?"

Finn shrugged and grumbled about his tie. "Her dads always loved Jesse. They never hid their dissatisfaction for me. It was all about the wonderful St. James and how perfect he was for their baby girl."

"This has got to be rough for you, man," Sam said apologetically.

Finn shook his head and smiled. In the mirror he caught a glance at the girls who piled into the room dressed in beautiful pink dresses. Kurt was gone and headed back to the other hotel to help the bride get ready.

"Actually it's not," he mused as his eyes fixated on Ashleigh through the mirror. "He is perfect for her."

Sam caught where Finn's eyes had fixated and chuckled. "What's the deal with you two? You guys can't seriously be just friends."

"We are," Finn replied. "Just friends."

"Yeah right," Puck teased, "if you're just friends then Kurt isn't batting for the other team."

Finn rolled his eyes and became frustrated with his tie. Ashleigh noticed this and chuckled to herself. She walked over to the much taller teenager and brought him over to a chair. He descended into it comfortably and Ashleigh stood between his legs.

"It's kind of adorable watching you struggle with your tie," she teased. "But I couldn't bare to see you suffer anymore."

Finn stuck his tongue out at her playfully, causing a laugh in response. "How do you feel about Jesse getting married?"

Ashleigh sighed and smiled thinly. "If it was anyone but Rachel, I would probably have him committed or locked up somewhere but since it is Rachel… it makes sense. Jesse doesn't fall in love, though. He doesn't build bonds with anyone. It took him and I years upon years to become closer and he doesn't really have any close friends. There's Elliot but he's more my friend than Jesse's. When Rachel came around I knew she was the one. The way he spoke about her… how animated he was about her… it reminded me of his passion for show choir and broadway. Knowing Jesse the way I do, it means a lot. Yeah, he fucked up a lot with her but he didn't know what love really was. Success has been always priority."

Finn tilted his head to the side as Ashleigh finished adjusting his suit, "What about your parents? Weren't they close?"

Ashleigh laughed, a little too loudly. "God no. They married for status and money. There was no love involved. My mother never even wanted kids so getting any from her was not happening. We had nannies but it isn't the same. They loved us, I guess, but there's something defeating when you know that this person who loves you would be gone had the paycheques stopped. We eventually learned sibling love when my brother Nate took off."

"Are your parents going to be there today?"

She shrugged and sat on his lap, watching the other members prepare for the marriage ceremony. "My dad apparently is. Mom wouldn't leave Bali. No surprise there. Dad is paying for the whole thing. It would appear that my dad knows all about Rachel and has welcomed her into the family with open arms. Her dad's are successful businessmen in Ohio so the notion doesn't shock me."

Finn frowned. "That's good, I guess."

Ashleigh picked up on his attitude change. "What's wrong?"

Finn shook his head and gave her a fake smile. At heart though, part of him died inside. He knew that his family wasn't anything special in the eyes of a tycoon like Martin St. James. His father died of an overdose, and his mom was an amazing single mother who worked multiple jobs to get them to this point. His only saving grace with Ashleigh's father would be Burt but would it possibly be enough? He recognized that Ashleigh was the one. He had considered Rachel at one point or another but he always seconded guessed himself. Wondered if maybe Quinn would have been a better fit but now that Ashleigh was in his lifetime, there was no doubt. There was no wavering or second guessing. She may have not been his first love but he was hell bent on her being his last.

* * *

_Belvedere Castle, Central Park, New York._

The wedding was surprisingly beautiful and well put together in such short notice. The castle was closed to the general public and had an explosion of pink flowers all around them. The garden was simply breath taking. Rachel stood in her dress overlooking the garden from her perch in a castle window. This was so surreal. She was getting married at sixteen. Part of her wanted to run as fast as humanly possible, but another part of her knew it was right. Quinn had pulled her aside and although she shared her concern for what her friend was about to commence, she supported it. Quinn's primary concern was that Rachel would lose herself and in turn her dreams. Rachel assured her that she would take over Broadway married or not. That satisfied Quinn and ended the protests. From what Rachel understood however was that many of the parents of the other glee kids believed it to be reckless and a bad idea - Mr. Schue included. He finally opted out of the wedding completely stating he could not rightfully support such a marriage. This is to be expected. Teenagers getting married generally didn't work out. Rachel was confident it would.

The ceremony took place under an elegantly decorated gazebo. Ashleigh looked happy for her brother yet highly uncomfortable with Martin St. James standing so close by. Five years it had been since she has seen her father. She wondered if he even recognized her.

The vows were simple and no one protested the union. Ashleigh's heart practically stopped as the minister announced them man and wife. It was done. Her brother was a married man.

Rachel's eyes released happy tears as she kissed Jesse for that fateful kiss. The one that blended them as man and wife. Jesse was also emotional with the events which surprised the glee club almost as much as the fact he cut his hair. The reception was simpler and more of a cocktail hour with no dancing. This was fine by the guests as many were members of New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. Ashleigh simply avoided Martin at James at all costs. She opted to stick by Finn's side as much as possible.

Rachel and Jesse were sharing a private moment following photographs at the gazebo.

"You look incredible, Mrs. St. James," Jesse purred as he wrapped his arms around his bride

She was wearing a sleek full length gown with an off the shoulder sweetheart fitted bodice and ball gown skirt. The detailing the beading was immaculate. The dress was a one of a kind Vera Wang that Jesse had been lucky enough to pilfer from the designer herself.

"You look amazing yourself," she said with a grin. "Thank you. For all of this, thank you. I can't believe we are married but I couldn't be happier."

Jesse kissed her deeply and passionately. "As I am as well. Tomorrow is going to be an eventful day. We should enjoy this as much as we can then relish in our wedding night."

Rachel giggled at Jesse as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. It somehow amazed her that Jesse had such a goofball side to him.

"Then we sell our souls," Rachel said plainly. "Hopefully when the smoke settles he will keep his promise."

Jesse frowned deeply. "That is all we can hope. Ashleigh's coming over here, let's not let her think anything is going on, alright?"

Rachel nodded and plastered a smile as she hugged the approaching girl, "You look beautiful in that dress, Ashleigh. Thank you for standing with me."

Ashleigh nodded softly and looked at her brother, "Any chance I can steal the groom for a moment?"

Rachel looked at Jesse with a brief concern but he merely nodded. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and led him to a table with an arrangement of refreshments. Ashleigh studied her brother for a moment before she rested on the Gazebo.

"I almost thought you had jumped ship," Ashleigh said with a laugh, missing the near panicked look on his face. "I don't know why I ever doubted you. I hope you and Rachel are doing the right thing. This whole teen marriage thing… yeah, I don't know but I trust you. I assume you and Rachel will be in your own suite tonight?"

Jesse nodded with a cute grin on his face. "Naturally. It is a big night."

Ashleigh rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not ready to be an aunt. Keep that in mind, got it?"

"Oh don't you worry," Jesse laughed. "I have a Tony to win before I even consider children. Rachel agrees full heartedly."

"Good," Ashleigh replied firmly. "I can't believe Rachel Berry is now my sister. That's… crazy."

"Not any crazier than the fact that Finn Hudson will someday be my brother in law," Jesse shuddered playfully at the thought and got slapped on the chest by Ashleigh. "What? He was my rival for Rachel's heart now he winds up being the one and only for my dear sister."

Ashleigh threw her hands up in the air, "We are just friends. That is it."

Jesse rolled his eyes dramatically, "Right, and Kurt is straight."

Ashleigh burst out laughing, remembering Puck's comment earlier that day, "Oddly enough, Puck said something along those lines. I'm serious though… yeah, I like him, a lot, but with me going to Toronto…"

"I hate Hudson," Jesse said firmly, "But he looks at you as I look at Rachel."

"I guess." Was all she could say

Jesse studied his sister for a moment and his heart stopped. He hated what he was going to do to her. Betraying her was never something he wanted to do but he knew it had to be done. He wrapped his sister in a hug and held her tight.

"I love you, kiddo. No matter what happens never forget that," Jesse whispered holding back tears in his voice and from his eyes. "Remember, even when it seems like I am the biggest asshole on the planet, I would do anything to protect you. Even if it means hurting you."

Ashleigh pulled away from her brother and looked at him in utter confusion and borderline panic, "What are you talking about?"

"I hate to break this short but unless you have any intention of speaking to your father, I suggest you split. He's heading here."

Ashleigh spun around as anxiety shot through her. She hesitated but then nodded at Jesse and began to hurry towards where Finn stood, as Rachel headed towards her husband. She was nearly at Finn's side when the voice she intended to hide from broke the silence.

"Ashleigh, a word please?" Martin St. James said firmly

Ashleigh hesitated then took a deep breath and walked over to her father. Finn, Rachel and Jesse watched as Ashleigh morphed from a carefree teenager to a young lady of grace and poise. She smiled politely at her father.

"Hello, father," Ashleigh said cheerfully, "It is good to see you again. I trust you and mother are doing well?"

"Quite, thank you," he replied cooly, "I understand that you and Jesse are very close. Understand that there is no sacrifice a St. James man won't make to protect his family. Your brother loves you dearly and the mistakes he will inevitably make are all for you. Remember that would you?"

Ashleigh studied her father, there was something going on. Something serious that was going to flip her entire world around and possibly run the risk of destroying her. She went to respond but was cut off curtly by her father as he began to walk towards the newly weds.

"You are dismissed," Martin said simply. "Tell Mr. Hudson he better treat you well or he will answer to me."

Finn approached Ashleigh carefully, noting the look on her face. It was the same she had the morning after they made love the first time. His heart sank and he knew it was how she was feeling. He put his hand on the small of her back and kissed the top of her head in hopes of comforting her. They've said essentially nothing. Ashleigh simply watched the conversation of immense importance between Jesse, Rachel and her father, trying desperately to figure out what was at work. It was a whole five minutes or so before Ashleigh turned to Finn with tears in her eyes.

"Can we go back to the hotel, please? I need to get out of here."

"No leaving without saying hello to me, young lady!" A voice rang out

Ashleigh screamed in delight and wrapped her arms around the young brunette man, "Oh my god, Elliot! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at McKinley?"

"Probably," he laughed, his blue eyes beaming. "I couldn't miss you performing at Nationals or miss Jesse getting married. The school figured I have done the entire semester via correspondence while I was in London so a few more days wouldn't hurt."

"Finn, this is Elliot, or Starchild, depending if he's performing or not, Elliot this is Finn," Ashleigh said with a smile, "He's been one of my best friends since I was a baby. You joining Glee Club next year?"

Elliott beamed, "You know it. We will talk more tomorrow. I'm sitting behind you guys so look for me alright?"

* * *

"She's suspicious," Jesse whispered in urgency.

"Of course she is," Martin said as he lit his cigar, "She is a St. James after all. She won't take this well in any sense, however, if we can prevent a repeat of last year than we will be alright. She will get over it eventually. It is what is necessary to protect her from Andrew."

"What happened last year?" Rachel asked with obvious concern

"After you and I had our falling out, Ashleigh got into some trouble with Andrew that left her pretty much broken and she tried to kill herself." Jesse said, sadly shaking his head. "Andrew cheated on her with Giselle and it escalated pretty fast. After her suicide attempt, Andrew viewed it as a way out on her part and it got ugly, quickly. He beat her pretty badly one day after Nationals and would have… done worse had it not been for me and Elliott, one of her best friends. That's how we were able to obtain the restraining order and for the most part he has stayed away from her. Until recently that is."

"We are concerned that his stunt at the ball hockey game was just a warning," Martin said, "Hence why these drastic measures are necessary. I am doing what I can to finish this, however, sometimes even money isn't enough. Until then, we play his games however he sees fit."

The newlyweds nodded in agreement. Jesse turned to Rachel and looked at her apologetically, "I am so sorry for bringing you into this mess…"

Rachel puts her finger to his lips, "Don't. I am a part of this family and I will do whatever I need to do."

"Wise beyond your years," Martin said with a smile, "I wish you two all the happiness in the world. My biggest regret beyond not being there for you children was marrying for status instead of love. I am pleased to see you were a bigger man than I ever was. I'm proud of you son."

Jesse looked as though his child self could fall apart at any moment, "Thank you, Sir."

"If only I could get Ashleigh…"

"She will come around," Jesse said softly, "She will eventually get her thoughts off her chest and then slowly will allow you back into her life. I hope."

Martin nodded, "Oh you two are just perfect together. Please take care and enjoy your evening. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Best of luck with it all."

* * *

_Nationals_

There were people everywhere. Literally hundreds, if not thousands of people were all around them. For Ashleigh, this was no different than the previous two Nationals she had partaken in, however, for the other members of New Directions, this was insanity. The New Directions were drawn to perform in the third slot. Following the first performance, which was ready to be reigning champions 'Vocal Adrenaline', they would be ushered into a room where they had thirty minutes to prepare for their set. Everyone was ushered into their seat and noticeably, two seats were empty. No one thought much of it, though, considering they were married in the evening before. Jesse never missed a performance and promised he would be there at least a half hour before their performance with his wife in tow.

Backstage, Rachel peaked out at the audience and wanted to scream. New Directions were settled into their seats, preparing for the show. Rachel looked down at her blue dress and wanted to rip it off and run away. This wasn't right. This wasn't how Nationals were supposed to go for her. Jesse sensed her distress and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We can do this," Jesse said somberly, "You probably should have taken Andrew's alternative. Leaving me would have prevented you from doing this. They expected this from me but never you."

"Stop," Rachel said, spinning around to face him. "You are mine forever. No one is ever going to change that. I had the choice and I chose you. I don't regret it. We will get through it together. It's a competition at the end of the day. We are so much more than that."

"Places!" A handler shouted out, "Show starts in one minute people!"

Rachel nearly burst into tears at the announcement. She looked at her husband and gave him an easy smile. "Break a leg."

Jesse kissed her with everything he had. They hesitantly took their seats at the sides of the stage and waited for the introductions to finish. They both closed their eyes as the music for 'Hello Twelve' bellowed out on the speakers.

* * *

Back in the audience, a sense of dread came over Ashleigh that Finn noticed. He attempted to calm her down and that their time would be soon and they would shine and win the competition hands down. Ashleigh took one of her emergency anxiety medications that Mr. Schue was holding for her as per rules of the high school. Once she settled into her seat again, the MC announced that no one was permitted to leave until the set was completed. With that, Vocal Adrenaline was announced.

"Watch them burn," Mercedes said with a smirk

The opening keys for 'Hello Twelve' began to play and that is when Ashleigh's world, along with New Directions fell apart. The voices of the principal singers were unmistakable.

_Hello Twelve…_

Hello Thirteen…

Hello love….

On the stage singing their duet and one of the songs of the New Direction was none other than Jesse and Rachel St. James.

* * *

_Uh oh. What will happen with New Directions' performance and what will happen in the aftermath of Rachel and Jesse's jump to the VA Ship? And who will win nationals?!_

_Read on to find out!_


End file.
